The Stronger Beast
by Sophia Dreith
Summary: It is not for weaker creatures to decide their fate if the stronger beast has a different opinion. AU story taking place mostly over the Dino Thunder storyline.
1. Part One

This is my first piece of fanfiction in literally years. I'm 24 and way too old to be watching Power Rangers but I was struck by a bit of nostalgia when I saw it pop up on my netflix rec list. I'd stopped watching it years ago around the beginning of the Turbo era in the 1990s and I thought I'd watch a bit of the seasons that I'd never seen. I actually liked Time Force the best. I thought the overall plot was great and the acting above average for a 3-in-the-afternoon kids tv show. They also didn't use as much of the Japanese low res footage.

I also watched Dino Thunder and a bit of Space. The white ranger appeared on Dino thunder and I was like, WOW! Go on Youtube and search for a clip of the white dino ranger and hear his voice. It's basically evil sex in a white spandex. I watched every episode he was in while evil and kinda turned away when he went good because the voice disappeared when that happened.

There were also a few slashable moments where it was clear that the white ranger had a fascination with the red ranger(platonic of course) and I was all over that. However, these kids are in high school and I while I am a sick-minded individual in a lot of cases, writing sex scenes with underage kids is NOT my thing. It kind of grosses me out to be honest. When I was in my teens it didn't bother me but these days it just makes me cringe.

So, while I loved the dynamic of this evil white ranger with the awesome voice being fascinated with the red ranger, scenarios started playing in my head but I just could not picture the actors of Dino Thunder staring in my fantasies. So they were changed. The white ranger and his awesome voice became Eric Myers from Time Force(AKA the Quantum Ranger) and the red ranger was replaced with Andros from Space. I picked Eric Myers because he's a badass and seams to pull off that slightly evil, never-quite-knowing-what-he's-gonna-do personality. Andros appeared because I see him as kinda the girliest red ranger ever. He pouts like it's an Olympic sport and has nicer hair and nails than I do(I really like his dye-job). Sad but true.

The plot line was changed a bit as well. I'm not really a fan of the super wimpy Trent and his 'I don't want to be evil' thing and I definitely don't want him turning good by accident like that. So that whole plot was changed as well. I realize I am taking insane liberties with this but that's why it's called fanfiction. I'll be taking plot points from Space, Dino Thunder, and Timeforce and using them in different areas but the majority of the plot will be pulled from Dino Thunder and many scenes assume a certain amount of knowledge of the Dino Thunder storyline. If you haven't seen it, sign up for a free month at Netflix and watch it(and Time force).

I don't really expect anyone to read this because it's probably the most random thing ever so hey, why not have fun with it.

**Part One**

Aerk's ship was orbiting the blue planet below and he almost marveled at his own findings. He'd been studying the planet for a few weeks now but had yet to set foot on the ground there. And Preya was he ready to get out of this tin-can. Get away from the ration tablets and recycled air. Six months, he'd been on this ship and if he didn't know any better, he'd think it was a punishment by the elders. But really, he grudgingly admitted if only to himself, if they hadn't sent him, he'd have been even more pissed off. Aerk once again looked at the shining blue planet that the inhabitants had named Earth. Unoriginal to be sure, naming a planet a pretty word for dirt. But it wasn't the first time he'd seen it done.

He thought back to the elders and their orders and considered his findings. He'd need to be delicate in his report if he were truly correct. That this small planet, so far removed from the Great empires, was indeed the home of their ancestors.

Aerk's own race, the Kaern, had formed an empire of their own thousands of years ago. But they'd never really known where their species had came from. All any of them really knew was that the race who had enslaved them, the Pheldrin, had taken their kind from a far away planet to be used for manual labor. A few hundred years after the slaves had become completely entrenched in Pheldrin society, the Pheldrin had been forced into a war they could not win.

The Pheldrin species were a smaller people with little physical strength and a low birth rate, meaning their population was not as large as it once was. Their empire was declining and their enemies had known that and pressed forth in order to secure the resource rich territory. The Pheldrin fought for a few years but were losing their territory so they made a desperate decision to try and save their empire. They looked to their slave force for the answer. They used their technology to enhance the slaves even more and bred a new race of beings that they named the Kaern, the Defenders.

The Kaern were engineered to be a blood thirsty species that thrived on fighting and war. They fought for many years and eventually they managed to push the opposing forces from Pheldrin space. Without a war to fight the Pheldrin tried to bring their creations back down to the level of disposable slave but at that point the Kaern turned on their once masters.

The Pheldrin had intentionally increased their strength and size but they had also increased their intelligence and the Kaern were well aware of what would happen to them once the war was over. They had planted the seeds of revolution over the years and when the time came, they massacred their former masters. Other empires looked on in astonishment as the once great Pheldrin empire fell not to outside forces but to to their own creations. But they did not dare try and take any territory from the aggressive race. Soon the fighting died down and the Kaern set up their empire and began to explore dealing with the other races and civilizations surrounding them.

It was only a matter of time before these other would-be empires saw the potential of the Kaern race to be perfect mercenaries. The Kaern began to be hired out to win wars, settle disputes, and clear planets of indigenous peoples. It was many years into this new way of life when one of the species which had used the Kaern to clear several planets could not pay the required amount at the end. The Kaern elders threatened them with annihilation and the species made a desperate attempt to barter their five sacred jewels to the mercenaries. The jewels gave the holders greatly enhances power and encased the wearer in a suit lighter thank air but stronger than metal. The Kaern accepted the offering and after examination of the jewels, they found them to be remnants of a past people from long ago. They'd traced many crystals to the location of the planet Eltar where an advanced race had once thrived before war had decimated the planet and its species.

The Kaern set their sensors to detect the specific type of energy that was given off by the jewels and thus began their effort to locate power crystals all over the galaxy. Over the next two thousand years they found hundreds of crystals, large and small. The most powerful of which was the white gem. It had been found floating close to the galaxy center about a thousand years ago. Analysis of the rock containing the gem had shown the piece to have been once part of a planet with signs of dead bacteria and long fossilized pieces of foliage. They concluded that millions of years ago something broke apart a planet containing the gem and hurled the white gem into space where it floated around until being found. It was possible that other gems of the same type were in the location of where the planet was.

They were always scanning the galaxy for energy traces of these crystals and in the last few years a far off sector of space has shown tiny bursts of crystal energy but unfortunately they had never been able to pin down the energy's source.

Until now.

A powerful enough burst occurred that they were able to locate the source as coming from an area on the other side of the galaxy far from from the great empires. Being so far away they could not identify if the location was a planet, an asteroid, or even a star. But they did identify the energy as being identical to the energy of their white gem.

The elders called their most accomplished warrior, the holder of the white gem: Aerk Valdek Marzin, to them. Aerk had approached the seated elders taking in their crimson robes and dangerous air. While they were called the elders, they had no problem meting out punishment personally should the situation warrant it.

The high commander had look down upon Aerk. "Aerk Valdek Marzin. You've long been our most powerful champion with a perfect mission success rate. We are aware that you are on off planet recovery, however, we hope you will consider taking this assignment."

Aerk's head came up slightly. He had just gotten back from the front lines of the third Haneul/Venteg war. He had managed to teleport into the bowls of the Venteg flagship. Within and hour of his arrival on board the vessel, the entire crew had either surrendered or was dead. The Venteg had called for a ceasefire and had entered negotiations for surrender or peace depending on what side you were on. He had returned home to the Kaern homeworld with his riches and trophies in tow, had made the proper tribute to the elders before leaving for his estate on his planet of birth.

Traeka was a rural planet used to grow food for the empire. He had been born a farmer but had surpassed the strength of any who challenged him. Building anything besides the spherical buildings used by the farmers was restricted in order to prevent loss of growing land on that planet but Aerk had received special permission to build his estate there after his fourth strait tournament win.

"How can I refuse a direct request? It must be important for you to ask me directly like this." And it was true, the elders rarely called warriors before them for an audience such as this.

"Your white gem is the most powerful of the crystals and we had always hoped to find the planet it originated from but as you know we have always been unsuccessful..." The elder paused before continuing, "Until now. Our scanners picked up a burst of crystal energy originating from the 138th sector in grid 22."

"So far.."

"Yes, the journey in our fastest ship will take a bit over six months because you will need to go all the way around the center to almost the other side of our galaxy."

Aerk nodded and the elder continued, "If you are successful in finding the gems, you will need to collect them and then return here. There, of course, will need to be testing but after that you will be free to have your own militia and can assign the gems to your members."

"You said there was a burst of energy, it is possible that if the planet of origin was left intact after what ever flung the white gem into space that the indigenous people may have accessed the gem's power to become rangers."

"Aerk, you are our most gifted warrior. We have full faith in your ability to strip the natives of the gems if necessary."

Stripping a person of their crystal was not a painless process, in fact typically the person needed to be very badly injured and not in control of the crystal to take it.

Aerk had nodded and asked when he should leave.

"We have a ship being fueled right now. It has a reserved launch window in two hours. We are aware that this is not enough time to gather your belongings so there will be a credit chip waiting for you outside for you to purchase the necessary items before your departure."

Aerk nodded and was dismissed. He'd taken the ship and had made the trip around the center to this far flung planet. He'd arrived and had been astonished by what his computers had told him. The inhabitants were a 99% genetic match to the Kaern species and a 100% match to the ancestors before the Pheldrin had changed them.

He was very careful in his gathering of evidence. He wasn't completely sure what the elders would do about it but after a few days observation, he thought they'd do nothing. This species was not as advanced as the Kaern or any of the neighboring empires and they were nothing like the modern Kaernin species. These were a soft race of people with a far inflated sense of their worth in the grand scheme of the cosmos. And even disregarding that, he knew the elders would not want to draw attention to their weaker evolutionary cousins by publicizing this discovery.

So Aerk had sent the message but the distance between the planet earth and the Kaernin home world was so vast that even with the latest technology it would take over a week for his message to reach the empire. In the meantime, he'd programed the dominant languages into his translation chip and scanned the surface of the planet for traces of the gem energy. It really was too easy. There was a massive concentration of it emanating from a house far from one of the cities. Another few minutes of searching the human internet had given him the name of the owner of the house. Dr. Thomas Oliver.

Now, on a typical mission, Aerk would have simply teleported to the house and taken what he wanted but the elders had not placed a time limit on this little excursion and Aerk was interested in trying out some of his more subtle skills. He had never been to this planet either. On most of the planets inside the empire as well as many outside, Aerk's face was well known and he was constantly stopped for various reasons by fans hoping for a memento of the meeting or warriors looking for advice or an in with the higher ups in the Kaernin Government. He usually just brushed off the interruptions but they'd gotten to the point that he simply took his recovery time off on his home world which was rather sparsely populated.

This planet, however, the planet of his ancestors where he'd blend in seamlessly, offered the chance to experience life even for a short time without expectation or responsibility. He would draw this out a bit and even perhaps partake in the local flavor, something again, he hadn't been able to do freely in a while.

Aerk had watched a few videos from the planet and it clearly showed four rangers which was just as Aerk had hoped for. Dr. Oliver was obviously one of them, probably the black one, but the others would have to be ferreted out. Dr. Oliver taught classes on Paleontology at a university so that was where Aerk would start his mission.

He generated some plain earth style clothing and teleported to the surface. He entered the university and took in the students walking and lounging around the campus. He looked at the signs and followed them to 'registration'. He walked up to the counter and an older woman looked up at him from the desk.

"Can I help you young man?"

Aerk smiled. "Yes, my name is Erik Meyers and I just moved here. I'd like to take a few classes. Here are my transcripts."

She didn't take the papers but said in a bored voice, "Admission is closed for the semester. We're already five weeks in."

He was silent for a moment until she finally looked up at him and Aerk looked her directly in the eye. "Are you sure?"

He saw her take a breath before exhaling and smiling vacantly while taking the papers. "You know what? I think I was mistaken. You can still register. What would you like to take?"

"I've heard great things about Dr. Oliver and his paleontology program so I was thinking Paleoecology and Earth Systems Evolution."

She typed some things into her computer. "Alright dear, I have you in those classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And how will you be paying?"

Aerk again caught her eye. "Payment isn't necessary, I have financial aide."

She blinked and again typed on her keyboard, "Ah, I see. Alright I have you locked in." she hit a button and her printer started. She got up and grabbed the freshly printed sheets. "Here you are. This is your schedule with room numbers."

Aerk smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

"Have a good day, dear."

"Yes, I will." He turned and left.


	2. Part Two

Hello, Sophie here again. From now on Aerk will be Eric because he is on Earth and that is how he is referred to. And just letting anyone reading this know that I have in fact finished the first draft of this story already. I'm editing and polishing the chapters now and posting them as I finish. Again, this is my first foray into writing in probably 10 or 12 years and I'm not really sure I'm any good at it, but we'll see. :)

**Part Two**

Andros was late to his Paleoecology class. Again. He raced from the parking lot to the science building dreading what would come after class. Dr. Oliver was sure to be pissed at him but Tyranadrones weren't exactly making his life any easier. Dr. O could only pardon his tardiness and absences so many times before he was forced to dock points in class.

Andros was out of breath as he arrived outside the open doorway and tried to catch his breath silently as he slipped inside. His arrival, unfortunately, was noted by all when Dr. Oliver silenced his lecture to look towards him.

Andros was quick to throw up an excuse, "I'm sorry I'm late, I was reading the assigned paper on the descendent of dinosaurs outside and I lost track of time."

The answer was odd to anyone else but Dr. Oliver understood the message perfectly and nodded before going back to his lecture. Andros sighed in relief and started making his way towards his seat. He was only startled for a fraction of a second at seeing the chair beside his occupied for the first time that semester. They were about a month into Paleoecology and in college it was rare for someone to start that late. The man was obviously older than Andros with short dark hair and dark eyes. He had an air about him that seemed off-putting.

Andros shook off his apprehension and sat down in his seat anyway. As he was pulling out his papers and books, he noticed that the man was looking in his direction and seemed to examine him. Andros turned his head to return the rude stare and the man merely cocked his head to one side and smiled an odd smile. Like he knew a secret that he wasn't willing to share. The guy should consider working on his social skills as he was not even trying to hide his blatant perusal.

Andros decided to try and ignore the strange man and focused instead on Dr. O's lecture on the Holocene epoch.

Eric had watched as the long-haired man entered the classroom and made his excuses as to why he was late. At first Eric had been a bit confused as to the gender on the individual but his voice firmly identified him as male. The Kaern were a race of battled hardened individuals who placed strength and power above all else. Bodies that were large and heavily muscled and scarred were typically considered the standard of beauty among his species. This male would garner much derision on Eric's planet with his long girlish hair and effeminate looks. The human hesitated briefly at the sight of Eric before making his way over and seating himself in the empty chair beside him.

The two-toned haired man began pulling out his supplies and Eric took the opportunity to study him. This human may not be a classic example of masculine perfection but he really was quite pretty with his hair partially pulled away from his face. The look emphasized the streaks of blonde in his hair that reminded Eric strongly of the Meisha. An elegant race of slender, pale individuals who sported light blonde hair shot through with white streaks resembling that of this young man. This human, though, did not possess the bone white skin or the pale base color to his hair. His skin reflected a sun drenched peach color and his hair was a burnished gold. But it seemed the human shared the Meishan fondness for longer locks. Eric didn't really try to hide his examination of the other and was noticed quickly.

The long-haired man had ignored him for a while before he apparently had enough and turned fully towards him and asking in irritation, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Only your name. I'm Eric by the way."

The other looked slightly off at being deflected so easily but answered, "Andros."

Andros... A unusual name for the pretty human. The name seemed vaguely familiar but he shook off the feeling. Eric might have to consider a slight diversion with this one. Andros was so far removed from what Eric was use to with his smaller stature and his air of grace. But something about him appealed to the Kaernin warrior in a way he had not experienced before. Eric was adept at mental suggestion and he had no problem exercising it to get what he wanted.

Andros turned away from him to pay attention to Dr. Oliver and proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the lesson but Eric would not be dissuaded for long. He had a second class with Dr. Oliver a few hours after this one and he was hoping to spend at least part of his downtime with this human, hopefully doing pleasurable things.

Andros was packing up his stuff when Eric spoke, "Um, hey, I just moved here and this is my first day. Dr. Oliver told me to try to talk to someone in class who could help me catch up on my assignments. If you have any spare time, could you help me out?"

Eric did his best to be charming and affable, two things that weren't his forte but he could pull them off in a pinch and apparently he wasn't too rusty because Andros answered back, "Sure, I don't have any more classes today so I can stay and we can go over my notes. But I'm on call for my job so I may get called into work."

"Alright. Thank you."

They left the room together and Andros lead them to one of the many tables spread over the campus for kids to do work on. They seated themselves and Andros began to get his binder with his notes out when Eric put his hand on the long haired man's arm.

Andros looked at him and they made eye contact. Eric turned his mental suggestion up full blast, "Andros, how about the two of us go somewhere more private and do something a bit more fun."

Andros gave him an odd look but was otherwise unaffected by the suggestion. This was further confirmed when he said, "I thought you said you wanted to study. If I don't have work, I'll take you to one of the cafes after we're done."

Eric's hand leaped off the other as if scalded. It was quite rare that anyone was unaffected by his suggestion. Not unheard of but rare. It would be more difficult to get what he wanted without the suggestion. He'd also planned to have Andros do his school assignments for him so he wouldn't have to bother with them so he'd have to find another human to take care of that for him. But he needed to salvage this situation if he didn't want to appear suspicious.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Eric got out his own binder and pointed to a passage, "I didn't really get this part..." They sat there for the better part of an hour while Eric pretended he didn't understand some areas and copied some of Andros' notes. He continued to study Andros, though more subtly, until the man got a call from his job and had to leave. Andros gathered his things together before they said their goodbyes and Eric sat back down at the table. He watched Andros walk away and tried to think back on his interactions with the human. He wasn't sure of his interest in the other male at this point. Well, that wasn't true. He know exactly what he wanted from the human but with him resistant to suggestion, Eric would be better off cutting his losses and avoiding the long-haired man.

But Eric was honest enough with himself to know that wasn't happening. He had already decided to stick around this planet for a while. He had further studied this world over the last few days and again he was surprised. Earth historical records showed that there had been rangers protecting this world from those who would seek to subjugate humanity. And not just one set, the current set, but over a half dozen different teams of rangers. The existence of so many sets of rangers over the years warranted investigation and he was not some untried warrior who just bull headed into conflict. He needed more information on how so many crystals and gems had appeared on this little backwater planet and how these humans had used their power. He would study his enemy and know them better than they knew themselves before taking their gems. Eric rarely got the chance to exercise is skills in subterfuge and strategy. He was generally hired to simply destroy things. He'd take his time with this assignment.

He was still deep in thought when he heard the screaming. The dark haired man looked up located the sound as coming from the window opened out to the courtyard below. He was there quickly, looking down at the scene occurring below him. There were students everywhere screaming and running away from a large disgusting looking monster with smaller drones surrounding and attacking the humans. This was not his problem and he was about to turn away when his eyes caught a flash of blonde. There, on the ground, was Andros. He was being attacked by one of the drones!

Eric's eyes narrowed and ran to the stairwell, his invisibility kicked in and he transformed. He was fully transformed when he reached the bottom. Seconds later he was throwing the offending drone off of Andros. He stood facing the fallen human with his back towards the monster and the younger man looked up at him from the ground with a confused and pained look on his face. Neither of them could say anything before Eric was hit on the back by an energy burst.

It didn't even phase him as he turned to the monster. It was calling out to him in a garish shrill voice, "Oh a poser white ranger, is it? I didn't know they came in white! Well I'll just have to take care of you like I'll take care of the rest of those rangers! Kill him!" The last was said to the drones and they converged on him quickly but really they weren't any match for him.

He pulled his saber out and did a few quick movements and created a dozen glowing energy arrows. He released them and as one the drones exploded when they were hit by the arrows. All that was left was the monster and Eric made quick work of it using his super speed. He sliced it to ribbons and the thing exploded.

He put his saber away again and turned back to Andros who had gotten up from the ground. Andros walked up to him, "You saved my life. Thank you. I... Who are you?"

Eric's head cocked slightly to one side as he said, "No one you need concern yourself with." And with that he used a burst of speed to leave the scene quickly. He doubled back around to the building and demorphed. He returned to the second floor and went back to the window from which he had first seen Andros. The long haired man was walking quickly from the courtyard, and appeared to be on the phone with someone. Eric let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and went back to the table he'd sat at. His things hadn't been touching in the few minutes, he'd been away. He considered the monster. It was weak, and he supposed it was sent by whatever was threatening the planet. The rangers only appeared when the planet was in some sort of danger, so it stood to reason that if he wanted to track the rangers, he need only look for attacks made by these monsters. Eric opened his new laptop and continued his research. He still needed a place to put his ship among other things. He had another hour before his next class.


	3. Part Three

Hello, Sophie here! Something I wanted to mention is my dislike of the whole 'zord' thing. Zords are there simply act as filler and to sell toys to the kids. So while they are mentioned in this fic, I actually avoid using them as much as possible. It's just a personal preference on my part :3

Part Two

Andros finished his shift at the hospital and that night he made his way to Dr. O's house. After whatever that was this afternoon, he knew the others would want to talk to him. He entered the lone house without knocking but did announce his presence. When no one answered he made his way to the hidden staircase and entered the underground chamber where the other rangers and Haley had convened. TJ and Ashley were having a conversation with one another and Haley was seated in front of the main computer showing something on the monitor to Dr. Oliver. TJ noticed him first and waved him over.

"Hey, Andros! Dude, you got to fill us in on that white ranger! What's up with that guy?"

Dr. Oliver and Haley looked over as Andros made his way to his team mates.

"It happened so fast. I couldn't morph because there were people everywhere and then one of the drones tagged onto me and I couldn't escape. I was about to morph anyway but then suddenly the drone was gone and that white ranger was there." Andros forced a stiff laugh, "I'm not sure I was at my most professional gaping like a fish on the ground but it was really unexpected, ya know? And then he destroyed the drones and practically brutalized that monster like it was nothing. He decapitated it for crying out loud!"

"Is that why you didn't need to call for the zords? Usually we need to call the zords even after we've attacked the monsters."

Dr. Oliver looked pensive. "Yeah, I don't think this one is coming back. Mesigog likes to use his rain to heal and grow his monsters but there isn't much you can do with a severed head."

TJ was quick to pronounce, "I'm not decapitating anyone!"

Dr. Oliver shook of his thoughts and said, "No one is asking you guys to do that sort of thing. It's more violent than we are capable of."

Andros looked away, while he agreed that hacking off the head of a monster was a violent way to end a skirmish, more people were put at risk when they allowed the battle to on long enough to require 30 story tall zords traipsing through a city. He said nothing though.

And the white ranger's voice... Andros had never experienced anything like the loss of breath when the ranger spoke. His voice, what little was heard, was captivating in its commanding resonance.

Andros thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Oliver continued, "I'm not sure this guy is on our side, though. He seemed completely uninterested in the other pedestrians and didn't seem to care about helping anyone else there. He only went to Andros and only stayed when Andros spoke to him. We need to be careful, he may know or suspect Andros' identity which means he may know and suspect the rest of our identities. It's the only reason I can think of that he would act that way."

The others nodded, it made sense and Haley stressed to them, "You guys need to be extra careful about transforming. We don't know this guy's goals or if he can be trusted."

Andros wasn't sure what he thought of the situation but he would adhere to the advice and be even more careful about transforming in public. He looked over at Dr. Oliver and noticed his own look of apprehension reflected in the older man's face. He was sure they had the same thought: this would not end well.

o0oOo0o

Over the next couple of weeks, Eric had located a suitable place to store his ship. An abandoned warehouse near the docks was secluded but also close enough to Eric's new apartment in the so-called meat packing district. He'd created an identity for himself and set up a nice bank account and purchased human transportation. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to walk in anonymity but he did not let this pleasure distract him from his mission.

Eric had been watching the rangers for some time and he found them, as a group, weak and incompetent. They allowed battles to ware on far longer than he would have tolerated. Surprisingly though, there were a few rare cases of the red ranger being isolated from the others and taking the opportunity to exorcise a seemingly deep-seeded aggressive side to himself. The ranger did not act this way when around his team-mates, and instead he regressed to match their soft fighting strategies. Eric had even seen instances of the red ranger using a technique similar to his own and beheading one of the enemy monsters, thus ending the fight quickly.

Eric would admit to a certain level of curiosity of the red ranger but he was not interested enough to dissuade him from stripping the human of his gem. Especially when such a prime opportunity presented itself. A quarry was the perfect place to end the red ranger. No one around to bother them. He'd seen the red ranger chase a monster there and fight it, again using almost savage fighting techniques to end the fight quickly. Eric watched as the ranger had the monster on the ground, his foot shoved up under its chin. He laughed to himself as it begged for mercy and was almost pleased when the ranger gave none but rather aimed his gun and blew its disgusting head from its body. The ranger removed his foot and walked away, the creature exploding into dust behind him. He began to make his way back to his motorcycle when Eric decided it was time to show himself.

Erik left his perch and landed about 20 feet from the red ranger. His landing was not quiet and immediately was heard by the red ranger.

The other whirled around facing him, "It's you! We've heard about you, the white ranger."

Eric watched as the red ranger made his way forward as if to greet him but Eric stopped him quickly by putting on a burst of speed and suddenly slashed at the ranger with his saber.

The red ranger let out a surprised yell as he fell to the ground before looking towards Eric. "Hey, you're a ranger! What gives?!"

Eric had no reason to lie about his mission. "I am here for one reason and one reason only. To take your gem." His hand came up to brush his helmet in amusement. "You and those others are unworthy of its power."

The red ranger unsteadily got to his feet. "What? No! It's bonded with me. Even if you took it, it wouldn't work for anyone else. And what gives you the right to take it?"

Eric did laugh at this. "Your race is much less advanced than my own. I will have no problem extracting the gem from you. Only those strong enough to defend their gem are worthy enough to hold its power. Can you do that? Defend it from me?"

The red ranger didn't answer and it seemed he'd had enough and pulled out his gun before pointing it toward Eric. "That's it!"

Eric couldn't help but want to have a little fun with this one before dispatching him. He again raised his hand to touch his helmet in a completely uninterested fashion. "Can't fight me without a weapon, eh?"

The red ranger foolishly lowered his weapon and threw it to the side. "Alright."

Eric let out a low laugh before running full speed at the other ranger and punching him square in the chest sending his enemy flying ten feet before hitting the ground painfully. Eric watched as the ranger painfully pressed a button on his communicator and tried calling for help from Dr. O which only confirmed what Eric already knew.

But enough of these games. He went after and attempted to kick the fallen ranger. His eyes widened fractionally behind his helmet as the red ranger evaded his attack and instead rolled to the side before getting up. But Eric wouldn't allow his surprise to over come him. He quickly snagged ahold of the ranger's wrist and held on tightly as he repeatedly punched the other in the chest before making full contact with his knee into the ranger's stomach.

It really was just too easy.

He continued the beating, punching an kicking savagely at the other with the goal of knocking the human unconscious. Soon the ranger was on the ground, his movements sluggish. Time to end this. Eric used his speed to quickly snatch the red sword from where the red ranger dropped it. "Look what I found."

The weakened ranger tried to back away, his hand clutching his injured shoulder. "You're out of your mind!"

Eric felt his lips pull into a cruel smile inside his helmet. "Now, now let's not judge. Especially since I have the sword." He launched himself at the red ranger and slashed across the other's chest multiple times. The red ranger clearly has no defensive technique and practically allows himself to be shredded before regaining his senses and catching hold of Eric's wrist as he brings the weapon down for another hit.

They grappled for a few seconds before Eric lost his patience. "This is getting old, your gem is mine." The white ranger yanked his hand from the Earth ranger's grasp and made no hesitation as he slashed at the red ranger forcing his enemy to back away, his senses clearly muddled.

Eric transformed the sword back into the pistol before taking aim and opening opening fire. Explosions rocked the quarry as the energy charges met their targer and the red ranger fell to the ground.

Even as Eric tasted his victory, it still wasn't complete until he had taken the gem from the Earth ranger. And clearly his enemy was still at least conscious or he would have demorphed. The transference is much easier if the ranger in question is unable to fight the reaping mentally and physically.

He again took aim with the pistol at the fallen ranger. "It's over."

Eric's fingers hugged the trigger and he was about to end the fight and fire again when the red ranger seemed to fairly erupt with an apparently newly found power.

_Huh?_

Erik felt his face curl into a scowl as he recognized the second phase of the suit's power. Eric, himself can access all five phases though he had not credited these rangers with being able to even make the second phase. Especially with no training at all and only using the suit for around six or eight months. With training it took Eric four months to reach the second phase. He is reluctantly impressed but his mission was to retrieve the gems, not for recruitment.

The ranger seemed to think that with this discovery of the second phase that he would win this fight and ran towards him at full speed. Eric unwillingly backed up a step before brandishing the laser gun and firing on the oncoming ranger. Eric was not about to back down and was hit with the full force of the newly unleashed power. He was sent hurling through the air before landing hard on his stomach.

While the explosion was powerful and would have injured a lesser warrior, Eric was relatively unphased however his helmet scanners were going a little haywire. They took a few seconds to come back online and he didn't move while they restarted. The red ranger apparently thought he'd really hurt Eric because he ran over to him and lifted him into his arms.

"Are you alright?" The ranger seemed desperate for a response so Eric gave him one.

Eric used a few techniques and forced the ranger back with a swift kick to the midsection. "Am now!"

The red ranger tried to put distance between the two of them. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

Eric lifted the gun."And here's what you get for your stupidity."

He fired multiple times and it seemed this time the red ranger wasn't getting back up.

Eric pulled out his saber and raised it. "You put up a pretty good fight. But now it's over." And he began walking towards the fallen ranger. Time to put him out of his misery and collect his gem. Eric got about ten feet from the ranger when there was a crash of green lightning behind him.

He turned to face a reptilian looking creature with red markings decorating its boney skull and dressed in black clothing and was swiftly followed by a darkly armored being. Eric's scanners picked up faint traces of gem energy permeating the creature but not enough to indicate that he was in possession of a gem.

Eric was curious. This was no human. "Who are you?"

The creature's voice grated on him slightly as it answered, "I am Mesigog." It drew out the 'o' sound in what it probably felt was a threatening manner but in actuality it just made him sound comical and overdone.

The red ranger painfully got to his feet behind Eric and couldn't resist putting in his two cents. "I can't believe the two of you haven't met! You have so much in common."

The dark being pulled out his weapon and fired on the red ranger. "Silence!"

The blast sent the ranger sailing and Mesigog turned from Eric to the injured ranger. "Do not speak unless spoken to." The creature turned back towards Eric, "Now, we have some business."

Eric's brow raised inside his helmet. "I have no business with you."

"I'm here to make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the power rangers and you can be one of my subjects when I rule this planet."

Was this guy serious? Eric had just wiped the floor with the most gifted of the rangers and this thing wanted him to join his cause? The Kaernin warrior almost laughed but he only said, "I'll take a pass on that." He had no desire to interact with lesser beings who's sense of self-worth obviously outweighed their true abilities. He dropped the gun and teleported away.

He landed in his ship. How dare that creature interrupt his mission. Eric fumed for a while as he sat down at the main control panel. He needed to think this through. He wanted the gems but he was almost reluctant to take the gem from the red ranger. While the others were nothing to write home about... literally, the red one was a special case. He desperately needed training so as not to be caught off guard so often but his sheer strength of will and confidence in himself was hard to ignore.

Eric shook off his thoughts. He already had one human he was interested in: Andros. He would not allow himself to think beyond his mission when it came to the rangers. However, he would save the red one for last. The others should be easy to defeat.

o0oOo0o

Mesigog didn't seem to be taking rejection by the white ranger to well and Andros watched as the lizard and his minion came closer to him.

Zeltrax pointed his aqua-colored blade toward him. "Shall I finish him, Master?"

Mesigog was quick to answer, "No, our new friend seems to have a fascination with the red one. I will let him live in the hopes that he will lead us to him again."

Andros' vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges as he was on the verge of passing out. He could feel his gem healing his body of the injuries but everything hurt and he was so tired.

Mesigog and Zeltrax turned and walked away before disappearing in a burst of green lightning. Andros heard TJ calling to him as the blue ranger arrived on his cycle so Andros gave into the blackness.


	4. Part Four

Hello, Sophie here. I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying it. Please review!

**Part Four**

Eric reviewed the latest message from the Elders. He'd already heard from them about his report on the humans and their connection with the Kaern. As he'd thought, they would leave the humans be for now. They had no interest in drawing unwanted attention to their ancestral race, especially when the planet was so far from the Kaernin empire and more difficult to protect.

Their newest message, however, was vastly different. They were highly intrigued by the idea that this planet had produced many sets of rangers and had fended off even the likes of the Machine Empire and the Dark Specter. The elders were familiar with both. They'd done work for the Machine Empire in the past and had been hired to defend a few of the outer empires against the Dark Specter. They told him to stay and gather as much information on the subject as possible. The elders would look into possible connections with the ancient beings of Eltar, the theorized creators of the power crystals. It was the only explanation for the continued emergence of rangers.

After reviewing video of the previous rangers, Eric was almost positive that with each new set of rangers, there was a new set of humans using them. These current rangers were untried in battle and young by his estimation. The first set seemed to be the most powerful but by his estimation those rangers would be a lot older than these current ones. They'd be in their late thirties.

Eric considered a minute. They would be about as old as Dr. Oliver who he was sure was the black ranger. Eric allowed his lips to spread into a smirk. Dr. O was an original ranger mentoring these new rangers. Interesting but it hardly mattered. He would take the man's gem no matter what.

As it was, Eric was more interested in his pretty human, Andros. Their shared class had just ended and the male was lingering talking to Dr. Oliver. Eric waited outside the door wondering to himself when he'd gotten to the point that he was hesitant to let the other man out of his sight. He'd never been one to deny himself anything and he enjoyed spending time with the pretty human but that did not excuse the borderline obsession he was developing.

And it wasn't like he'd gotten so much as a kiss from the human. In fact, even after over a month of meeting several times a week, Andros seemed completely oblivious to his interest. Perhaps it was time to be less subtle. Andros finished his conversation and made his way to the door. He saw Eric waiting for him and his face lit up in a smile that made Eric feel a little gooey inside.

Andros stopped in front of him. "You didn't have to wait there. I would have met you at our usual table."

Eric smiled but didn't say anything as they made their way to their usual spot. Eric pulled out his books but couldn't help sneaking subtle glances at the human. It was painfully obvious that he needed to reign in his emotions a bit before he become too enamored. But Andros was unlike anyone Eric had met before. The Kaern were a bloodthirsty race who valued strength and their only love was for a good war. Sex between the Kaern was a constant battle for dominance and could turn violent and bloody quite easily when neither was willing to submit. Andros was quite the opposite with a sweet disposition and a slender grace that Eric was sure would fit perfectly with his own larger physique.

Eric allowed his mind to drift back to his assignment. He'd initially intended to have another student do his work for him but working on his assignments was the only time he was able to justify spending time in Andros' presence. They were working together to complete their assignments and Andros was leaning over to explain something in Eric's book when Eric turns his head just a bit and found their faces almost touching one another. Andros trailed off as their eyes met and for a second or two there was only silence before Andros abruptly sprang backward and away from Eric.

Andros looked anywhere but at Eric's face and stuttered out an apology.

Eric's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything that I didn't want."

Andros gaped at him for a second but Eric was done playing and didn't allow him to say anything. "I like you Andros. A lot. I want us to meet and be together for something other than school work."

Andros apparently couldn't think of anything to say so Eric decided to take a chance. He put his hand on the human's neck and pulled his head forward until their lips met. There weren't exactly fireworks for Eric at first. Andros was as stiff as a corpse and his lips were sealed shut. Though, just as Eric was about to pull away, he felt the other man's lips soften and open a tad. It was all the invitation Eric needed and he deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to brush the lips of his chosen partner.

Andros let out a low groan. Eric could tell that the human wasn't terribly experienced by the way he didn't even try to lead the kiss. He seemed content to just take everything Eric gave to him. After a few minutes, though, Andros put his hands on Eric's chest and pushed him away. Eric was disappointed, however one look at Andros and his flushed skin and darting eyes answered him on why the kiss was broken. While their table was in a back hallway where it was quieter, it was still a public place and Andros didn't seem the type to be an exhibitionist.

"We can't do this. I... I've never done this sort of thing with a guy." Andros looked away, his face a mess of confusion and doubt.

Eric was reminded of the antiquated opinions of this planet regarding homosexuality and he supposed that Andros would feel insecure about the situation if he was unsure how such a thing would be received by those he cared about. However, the white ranger couldn't help being slightly annoyed by his chosen partner's indecision.

"It's alright," Eric's hand came up to to cup the soft cheek of his companion. "I can wait till you're more comfortable."

Andros looked dubious as if he was unsure he would ever get to that point but didn't contradict Eric's words. The human looked away. "I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Eric nodded as the other man gathered his things but couldn't resist grabbing a hold of Andros' hand. The blonde human paused and looked back at Eric questioningly and the Kaernin warrior was unable to keep the undertone of steel from his voice. "I'll wait for you, ok?"

Andros could only nod and Eric squeezed his hand before releasing him. He gave Eric one last look before turning and walking away.

Eric was simultaneously happy and annoyed. He is downright gleeful that he finally had some sort of confirmation of Andros' attraction towards him, however it irritated him that Andros wasn't willing to jump in with both feet. Eric was quite aware that his expectations were somewhat unreasonable but as with the Kaernin thirst for battle and war ingrained in their very DNA, all their emotions ran hot.

But Andros wasn't Kaern, he was a human and if there is one thing humans seemed to have in spades, it was caution. They're almost a fearful race. They fear what others would think of them, what others would do to them, and what they as individuals, and as a race, are capable of. The Kaern accepted and even thrived on their place as a bringers of suffering and pain but most of these humans would have a harder time dealing with such a title.

Andros in particular seemed especially sensitive to what others would think of him and was overly cautious about his actions. But that sensitivity was what drew Eric to the smaller man to begin with. His soft smiles and easy personality were contrary to the average Kaern temperament and Eric fairly thrived on the way Andros seemed genuinely interested in Eric as a person rather than the notoriety he gained in the Kaernin empire as a fierce warrior. Eric had been approached and propositioned many times in his life but no one have ever shown any interest beyond the slight hero worship and sometimes bedpost notch.

Eric gathered his things together as he thought about this. Andros was so worried about what his family and friends would say about a relationship with another male. Perhaps what the human needed was an out. A way to escape the pressures put on him by his life on this planet.

Eric stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the exit close to where he'd parked his car, his thoughts fluid in his imaginings of the future.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

Eric continued studying the rangers. He had not engaged any of them in a fight since the skirmish with the red ranger weeks before. Though, from what he'd seen so far, he was largely underwhelmed with their fighting technique and poor strategy to defeat the reptilian creature. Eric was well aware that the gem gave its user not only enhanced strength and speed but also ingrained a certain amount of fighting skill. These rangers fought with only that instinct and not with any true aptitude for fighting.

But while the ranger's strategy for defeating the creature was pitiful at best, that is, they simply responded to being attacked. The creature wasn't much better, sending minions with skills little better than the lowest of Kaernin trainees to attack civilians in an attempt to draw out the rangers. And the rangers, predictably, fell for it every time.

He kept largely out of sight, merely watching them and making evaluations of the skills presented by the rangers and sending this and other information, such as a possible connection to Eltar back to the elders. He'd received a few messages so far that politely told him they appreciated the information, however, they would even more greatly appreciate him finishing his mission and retuning back to the empire. They did not seem overly concerned about him, more curious as to why he was taking so long to complete a mission he could have finished over a month ago. It was not like him and they knew that.

He had no response to their inquiries and instead gave vaguely worded excuses about further studying the planet. One of the perks of being one of the empire's best warriors is that he was able to make many of his own decisions without interference or oversight.

Though, as autonomous as his standing with the elders was, he dared not tell them that he was courting a human to bring back with him to the empire. While they wouldn't care what or who he took as a companion, they would care that he'd intentionally extended his time on this planet in order to better secure Andros' affections. They would tell him to simply take the human and come home. It is not for weaker creatures to decide their fate if the stronger beast has a different opinion. And the Kaern are typically the stronger beast and take full advantage of that fact.

Eric had been able to progress his and Andros' relationship to the point that Andros let him kiss him without hesitation and had even initiated a few kisses himself. However he would only allow that to happen when they were completely alone. 'No PDAs', he'd said. It was starting to grate on Eric's nerves when Andros would pull away when Eric tried something in public. It only made Eric more determined in his plan.

The white ranger had already sent two messages to his staff at his home in Traeka. He'd instructed them to expect a new resident when he returned and had given them a couple of lists of things to acquire. Traeka was a quiet and peaceful planet that Eric was certain would suit Andros. And if Andros didn't like something, Eric had no problem making any changes or additions the human wanted. Andros would be happy there, Eric was certain, though before he could really think of asking the human to come home with him, he needed to acquire at least a few of the gems.

Speaking of which, Eric sat crouched on a ledge a few stories above the ground waiting for the inevitable to happen, his invisibility camouflaging him. The creature was predictable in his movements and the festival down below was the perfect venue for it to stage an attack.

But wait... Eric would know that two-toned hair anywhere. Andros hadn't mentioned going to the festival yesterday or Eric would have offered to accompany his companion. He quashed thoughts of being a stalker as he jumped to the ground below in an alley and was about to drop his invisibility and demorph when he heard the tell tale screams of panicked humans.

Eric left the alley and again stood back to watch for the rangers. There was a large flesh colored blob of a monster with tentacles flying from its body snagging and holding humans that had the misfortune of being in the immediate vicinity. It seemed to be sucking energy from the humans. Eric, as usual did not intervene. He was here for one reason. This time he'd go after their gems and secure at least one. Well, that was the plan until he again caught sight of streaked hair. He turned his head sharply searching for signs of his human and when he saw nothing his helmet's scanners kicked in and began searching for what his eyes missed.

_Shit._

The monster had tentacles around over a dozen humans, draining them of their energy. Among them on the other side of the monster was Andros. Eric could hear him screaming and see him thrashing as he tried to escape. But the human's movements became weaker as the seconds ticked by. Eric waited for the rangers to appear but they still had not. When Andros' voice ceased his screaming for lack of energy, Eric could not take it anymore.

He dropped his invisibility and brandished his saber. The white ranger's super speed allowed him to slice through the monster's tentacles like a hot knife through butter. He stopped beside Andros whose eyes were barely open. When Eric cut through the tentacles holding Andros, the human plummeted to the ground. The white ranger quickly caught the fallen human and Eric watched as the smaller man's head lulled to the side as a slight moan escaped him.

Eric looked back at the creature from his position half kneeling on the ground. He could hear it making some kind of comment on his appearance but he didn't care enough to listen. Eric hesitated to let go of Andros. His human was already so injured and obviously the rangers couldn't be trusted to protect their own kind. Eric made his decision quickly as he summoned the yellow energy arrows and released them. He took great satisfaction as the arrows decimated all of the drones. The monster was also greatly wounded though not destroyed. It fled rather than trying to fight him.

The white ranger turned back to Andros whose face showed his confusion at the situation. He watched as the long-haired human blinked up at him for a few seconds as if he could not comprehend what he was seeing in front of his face. Eric was surprised, though, when his human's hand reached up and touched the side of his helmet, fingers splayed over the smooth white surface.

Andros' voice was weak and soft but his words were clear enough that Eric caught them. "You saved me again..." And with that Andros eyes finally drooped down completely as unconsciousness took hold. His hand began to fall but Eric caught it and brought the clutched fingers to his own chest. He scanned Andros and was relieved that his vitals were normal for the most part. The human was simply out of usable energy and would regain his strength in time.

Eric would later berate himself for being so unaware of his surroundings that the rangers were able to sneak up on him, but as it was, when they finally arrived at the scene he was shaken from his scanning of Andros by the yellow ranger.

Her voice grated on him. "White Ranger! Let him go!"

Eric sighed in annoyance as he looked towards the rangers. Something must be wrong because he only saw the yellow and blue ones, the other two were nowhere to be found. He was quite aware of how disgustingly noble these earth rangers were as he rose from the ground taking his human burden with him. He hoisted Andros up until he had a secure grip on the human in a bridal style hold. He would easily use their need to be the nice guys of the universe to his advantage.

The Kaernin warrior cocked his head to the side. "Oh, you want me to drop the pretty human? I don't know... I think maybe I should hold on to this one. Maybe he and I can have a little fun later." Eric let his innuendo flow over them and he can tell they were shocked by his words.

The yellow ranger's voice was uneven, "What? Fun? That's-"

The blue ranger cuts of his team-mate and steps in front of her. "You won't be doing anything with that man. Let him go!"

"Alright, you want him? Come get him!" And with that Erik tossed the unconscious Andros high into the air deliberately allowing for a large amount of time for descent. And as he'd intended, they caught his human easily. They checked him and then communicated that they needed to get him to a hospital.

Eric had no intention of stopping them so he saluted them in a mockery of a goodbye. "See you later, rangers!" And he teleported away.

o0oOo0o

Andros' first waking thought as he regained consciousness was, "White..."

White walls, white ceiling, white ranger. His last memory was the white helmet and red lens of the enemy ranger. But he'd saved Andros.

He must have said his thought out loud because the other rangers and Dr. Oliver were at his bedside almost immediately after he opened his eyes.

Ashley grabbed a hold of his hand. "Andros! Thank god! We were so worried about you! The doctors said you would be fine, that you just needed to sleep it off but the you slept for two days!" Ashley halted her rambling when he just blinked at her.

"I've been asleep for two days?"

Dr. Oliver answered this time. "Yeah, that monster sucked a lot of energy from you and depleted not only your stores but your dino gem as well. It's still regaining strength as well. That monster would have killed you if that white ranger hadn't shown up."

TJ cut in. "Don't make him sound like some sort of hero! He was crystal clear on why he saved Andros."

Andros was sure his confusion showed on his face. "What?"

Ashley elbowed TJ and answered, "After you passed out, the white ranger hinted that the reason he saved you... was... well-"

TJ's voice was harsh. "He wants to get into your pants! It's disgusting!"

Andros tensed at the statement but Ashley returned fire. "Don't be a bigot! Just because there's never been a gay ranger before doesn't mean it wasn't bound to happen at some point."

TJ made a sound of annoyance. "I don't mean the gay part. I could care less about who likes men and who doesn't. I'm pissed because some evil creeper white ranger with a messed up voice wants to have sex with my best friend. And he was such a sleaze about it. Ugh..." TJ shuttered at the last part.

Andros relaxed a bit but was still caught off guard by what they were saying. Was that why the white ranger had saved him both times? Because he wanted something sexual in return? Nothing about the way the white ranger had held him had indicated such low intentions and he was anything but sleazy when he'd caught Andros from falling and bashing his brains all over the pavement. Andros was still trying to come to terms with Eric's interest in him, much less the added uncertainty of the white ranger being interested in him as a human.

Andros looked over at Dr. Oliver and the older man had a look of doubt on his face and was looking away from the rest of them. Andros was sure he was thinking the same as Andros; that the white ranger had some other motive for saving Andros. Dr. Oliver, though, played things close to his chest and always had a hint of a paranoid edge to his edge to his plans and actions.

Andros looked back to his friends and forced a laugh. "Well, I don't think I'll be doing the nasty with the creeper white ranger any time soon so don't worry about it. He was probably just trying to get a rise out of you guys by shocking you. He's kind of an evil jerk that way, in case you haven't noticed."

The others smiled at him and the resumed talking about other things such as classes and what Mesigog had been up to. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still spy Dr. Oliver looking pensively out the window.


	6. Part Six

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was actually working on this and editing the first chapters because there were so many typos it was unreal. I've hopefully weeded most of them out so consider going back and reading those. But I'm uploading the complete fic tonight all in one go so I can call this one done. Thank you to the few of you who read this.**

**Part Six**

Eric hadn't officially seen Andros since their last class the week before. Eric was well aware that the human had spent the weekend recuperating both at the hospital and then at his home. Eric had, however, teleported into Andros' room that night after the attack. Andros had still been unconscious but he was breathing normally and much of his color had returned. Eric brushed his fingers over the still face and was thankful to feel the warmth of life emanating from his human.

It was in that moment that he'd decided that before he left this planet, the creature had to die. Eric was calm in his assessment. It simply had to happen. It was painfully obvious that these rangers were too weak to take care of the creature themselves so after Eric had secured the gems, he would destroy the creature. It angered Eric that he had to wait but he needed the monsters it sent to keep drawing out the rangers. The Kaernin warrior had stepped away from his unconscious human and teleported back to his ship. He looked over his records and made a decision.

He would need to step up his, so far lazy, schedule of taking the gems. Eric enjoyed being with Andros too much and it was his own fault that Andros was laying in that hospital bed rather than on Eric's ship on their way to Traeka. But he'd remedy that soon.

Andros had called him Saturday night to cancel their Sunday lunch date. Andros had claimed to be ill and Eric hadn't pressed him knowing the real reason. It was now Tuesday and Eric hoped to see the human. It was about five minutes before class was scheduled to start that Eric finally saw his human companion. As the long-haired man walked through the door way, Eric could tell he was still weak from the attack in the way his shoulders were slumped and how his head was held a bit lower than was usual. He did smile, however, when he caught sight of Eric. The white ranger returned the smile and Andros sat down with more relief that Eric would have preferred.

Eric had to ask, "Are you feeling any better? I missed you a lot but I know you said you were ill and you still don't look so good." Eric reached under the table and rested his hand on Andros' thigh.

Andros' hand came to rest on top of Eric's. "I missed you too. I didn't really get ill per say, but I got into a bit of an accident."

"What happened?"

"Um... Did you happen to catch the news a few days ago about the monster that attacked people at the festival?"

"Oh my god! Were you attacked by that thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok now. One of the power rangers saved me."

"Thank god for that! I'm glad you're ok." Eric squeezed Andros' leg a bit before releasing him as class started.

Eric wished Andros had said the white ranger saved him but he supposed Andros really hadn't cared which color the ranger was and did not see them as being different from one another. Oh well, he'd learn soon.

The hour long class seemed to drag on and he'd seen Andros almost nod off more than once. Dr. Oliver had seen it as well but didn't comment on it. Thankfully, Andros seemed to perk up when Dr. Oliver announced that class was over and began gathering his things. Eric watched the human. His movements were still sluggish and his eyes were not as bright as they should be.

Eric reached over and put his hand over Andros. "Hey, you still seem kind of out of it. Why don't I give you a ride home."

Andros looked like he was about to protest but seemed to think better of it and instead nodded gratefully. Eric helped him finish getting his stuff together and by this time the class had mostly emptied out, which was why movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over and saw Dr. Oliver studying him but the man quickly looked away when he realized he'd been caught. Eric was well aware that Dr. Oliver was the brains behind the power rangers. He'd need to be more careful if the black ranger was beginning to suspect him.

Eric shook off his thoughts and the pair left the class room and headed down stairs and out of the building. Eric lead his companion out to his car. A nice but understated Audi that was a few years old but quite luxurious on the inside none the less. He pressed the button on his car clicker and heard the sound of the vehicle unlocking. He really liked this car and if there had been any way to get gasoline in the Kaern empire, he'd be tempted to take the car with him back to Traeka. While driving it was similar to driving his land transport, it was a far more comfortable ride. Eric grabbed Andros' bag and put the two into the back seat and Andros got into the passenger side. Eric got in himself and started the engine.

He turned on the GPS and turned to Andros. "What's your address?"

"509 Upland Place, Reefside. The zip code is 29468."

Eric nodded and entered the address. The directions came up and Eric pulled away from the University. The drive to Andros' house was done in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and Eric knew Andros was having trouble staying awake, much less carrying on a conversation. It took them about 15 minutes to get to Andros' neighborhood and Eric pulled onto the street lined with large lavish houses. Eric pulled up to Andros' house and checked the number before driving into the large half-circle driveway in front of the large stone mansion. Eric took off his seat belt and turned to Andros only to find the long haired man fast asleep.

Eric reached over and gently shook the human. "Andros. Hey, we're here."

Andros let out a small moan but otherwise remained asleep. Eric got out of the car and went around and opened the passenger door. He unbuckled his companion's seat belt and again tried to wake the human. And, again, the human didn't wake up.

Andros was obviously still very tired from his ordeal so Eric got up and went back around to the other side. He grabbed their bags and fished through Andros' and eventually found the smaller man's keys.

He went to the front door and after a few minutes was able to fit the right key in the lock. He opened the door and looked around. The house was richly decorated with pale walls and columns set over marble floors. Antique furniture and gilded art completed the look of upper class elegance. Eric set the bags down on the ground before going back out to the car. He easily lifted Andros from the vehicle and kicked the door closed. He carried Andros through the open doorway and into the ornate home. Thankfully right in front of the foyer there was a formal living room.

Eric gently set Andros down on the large sofa and pulled some pillow to the side to cushion his head. He also removed the smaller man's shoes. The couches looked expensive and having Andros' dirty shoes on them would probably not sit well with the home's owners. Eric walked back to the front door and closed it. He dropped the shoes there as well before making his way back to the sleeping human.

It was almost three hours before Andros stirred. Eric's attention was drawn to his human when the long haired man moaned a bit and brought his hand up to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a bit as he took in his surroundings and when his eyes finally landed on Eric, he seemed to shake himself fully awake.

He sat up. "How long was I asleep?"

Eric closed the book he was reading. "A few hours. I didn't just want to leave you alone and there didn't seem to be anyone here."

Andros shook his head. "These days there rarely is."

Eric's head tilted, Andros didn't seem saddened over the fact that he lived alone in the large house. More resigned than anything else.

The slighter man got up and beckoned for Eric to follow him down a hall. Eric had been hesitant to journey further into the house. He'd not wanted to invade Andros' private space. But it wasn't far down the hall before they entered a lavish kitchen. It was designed similarly to the rest of the house with an emphasis on an antique look and an old style of woodworking on the cabinets. Though it was obviously updated with new appliances. Eric was quite aware of what was considered aesthetically pleasing for a kitchen after his few days of searching for an apartment.

Andros gestured for him to sit in one of the many bar stools on the other side of the counter from the main area of the kitchen. The long haired man went over to the refrigerator and opened it, peering at its contents.

He looked back over at Eric. "I was thinking of sandwiches, is that okay with you?"

Eric smiled. "Of course."

His companion nodded and pulled out a few small plastic bags as well as a few other items before placing his load on the counter top. He then went over a wooden box set beside the fridge and pulled out a bag of bread rolls.

He came back and opened a drawer, pulling out a knife, "Ok so I have chicken and roast beef for the meats and provolone for the cheese. Which would you prefer?"

"Uh, the beef."

Andros smiled and nodded and began cutting the bread rolls in half before pulling the small stacks of thinly sliced meats and cheese. He layered a few slices of the roast beef on one before placing a few slices of the chicken on the other. He then placed a slice of cheese on both and turned back to Eric.

"Mayo?"

"Uh, sure."

Andros gave him an odd look at his obviously unsure answer. While Eric had been on the planet for months, so far he'd not yet partaken in anything with mayonnaise. But Andros seemed to think it was ok because he put the white substance on both sandwiches before covering it with the top bun. He handed off the other sandwich and quickly put everything away before making his way around the counter with his own sandwich. The two sat and ate and Eric looked around the room.

His eyes caught sight of a large photo, done professionally, it looked like. It was a family to be sure. An older man and woman with Andros between the two of them looking a bit younger than he did now.

"My parents had that done right before they left."

Eric looked back towards Andros, "Where are they."

"Vacation."

Eric's puzzlement seemed to show on his face because Andros laughed lowly, "They deserve it. My parents are both doctors, my mom's a Cardiac Surgeon and my Dad's an ER Doctor. They both worked 15 hour plus days six days a week my entire life. Last year they reached the point of being able to retire so they decided to go on one of those year-long cruises around the world. But then they decided to stay in Europe. They're traveling all over there right now. They told me a couple of days ago that they're in Poland right now."

Eric again looked at the picture. "You don't..."

"Look like them?"

Eric hoped he hadn't offended the other man but it was true. Andros' parents both sported dark hair and skin that was obviously much darker than Andros's own fair complexion.

"It's ok. I was adopted. My parents couldn't have kids and had just decided that God didn't have a child in the plans for them. My parents were well into their thirties when my biological mother was admitted to the ER in early labor with me. My dad was the doctor on staff because it was very late at night. My parents told me that she was in a very bad way and she knew it. He body was trying to shed the pregnancy but I was early and there was a possibility that I would die, but she would live."

Andros' eyes closed as he recalled the conversation with his mother, "She insisted that they use whatever drugs they could to keep me inside her. She never gave them her name, ever. She was only able to stave off the birth for three weeks and almost every day my father went to her to ask her name. She knew she more than likely wouldn't survive and he did not want her child going into foster care. But she never told. The day before she died, he went to her again only to find her signing some papers. He told me he recognized the woman directing her as a representative from the Organ Donor Registry. But there were way more papers there than the two that were needed for that. He asked what was going on and my biological mother finished signing and asked the representative to leave. He asked her again what was going on and she told him...

"She said that she had made a deal with the organ rep that if they got her ironclad paperwork that guaranteed that my father and mother would have custody of her child that she's sign away all her organs after her death. Dad told me he couldn't believe it had happened and he asked her why. She told him she wanted her son to be loved and wanted him to stay with people who would care about him. She hoped my dad and his wife would be those people. But she asked one thing. She asked that I be named after my biological father. His name was Andros. My dad said yes.

"She died the next day giving birth to me. These streaks? They're weird birth marks I was born with. My dad told me he's never seen anything quite like it. It was touch and go for a while with me because I was born so early but I survived and my parents became my parents..." Andros trailed off and shook himself, "I don't know why I just told you all that. We've only been dating for a couple of months and I've got friends I've had for years that I've never told." Andros shook his head in embarrassment and looked away.

Eric brought his hand up to Andros' jaw and turned his head back until they were looking each other in the eye, "Never be embarrassed about who you are. I want to know everything about you."

"Eric, I like you. I really like you a lot. I've never felt this way with anyone. I feel like I can be myself around you. My friends expect me to be strong and for them, and for everyone else, I am. I don't mind it, really. I take my responsibilities seriously but it's nice to be able to be with someone who doesn't have these expectations of me."

Eric leaned down and their lips met in a kiss that conveyed so much between the two of them.


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Eric sighed as he reminisced in class over what had happened yesterday. While they'd not gone all the way, as the humans would say, he was still more than ok with both of them grinding on one another in Andros' bed without their shirts on.

He'd been able to tell afterward that Andros was still weak from the attack by the way he'd fallen asleep again afterward. And so it wasn't surprising that he hadn't been in their shared class today. But his second class was just about done and afterward he'd be free to take care of some business. He needed to transport some of his equipment to his apartment. He wanted to adapt some of his data grids to accept earth data in a more efficient stream. He wanted Andros to have all the comforts of home when they left so he had decided to try an save some things that he hoped the human would like.

And while he usually preferred to teleport between his apartment and the ship, he would not be able to teleport with the equipment so he's need to drive there after class. He looked up from his notes as Dr. Oliver ended class. He gathered his things together quickly and left.

Twenty five minutes later he was entering the abandoned warehouse. Eric held out his remote and the ship shed its invisibility and came into view. The ramp began to lower and he made his way into the ship. He was quick as he gathered his chosen items and as a last minute addition, he grabbed the geller. Eric wanted to have that ready as a little surprise for the red ranger. He exited the ship and turned to cloak it once more.

"Eric..."

The Kaernin warrior turned and spotted Dr. Oliver emerging from behind a few crates.

_Fuck..._

"Dr. Oliver, I can explain."

The black ranger's mouth pulled into a grimace, "Don't bother... White Ranger!"

Eric instantly dropped the scared tone and pulled his lips into a smug look. This wasn't ideal but he'd never turned down a good fight.

"You finally caught on, huh? I can't say I'm surprised, you are the smartest of the bunch, though that red one... He's powerful. But I must ask, what gave me away?"

The black ranger's already angered look darkened even further, "You leave him alone! I saw you with Andros at the university and then how you saved him twice. But I wasn't sure until now."

Eric laughed, "I'd love to tell you that I'm going to leave your precious ranger alone... But I'm not. I've got plans for him and for the pretty human."

Eric saw the ranger's brow knit together for a fraction of a second in confusion before it smoothed out as the doctor understood whatever had baffled him. But Eric wouldn't give him a chance to act on the understanding. He quickly morphed and the doctor followed. The two commenced battle using sword and saber but it was obvious that Eric was winning without trying. Eric grabbed the geller and pointed it at the ranger.

In a last ditch effort the doctor used his communicator, "Haley! The white ranger is-"

He was cut off as Eric unleashed a torrent of sticky gel that solidified on contact, encasing the black ranger. Eric had intended to use it on the red ranger to make him easier to transport but this situation called for its use.

Eric laughed. "Let's keep this our little secret."

The white ranger gathered up his weapons back into the case, the other rangers would be here soon. 'Haley' would have assuredly contacted them and they'd come to collect their fossilized brethren. He needed to move his ship. But this was the perfect opportunity to collect a gem...

o0oOo0o

The rangers arrived and looked around. Trash blew around as wind came through the large gaping doors to the rear of the building. They went further in and spied a golden flash.

"Oh god..." Ashley's statement reflect all their thoughts. The black ranger was completely encased in the shining golden rock.

Andros reached out an touched it, feeling its texture and hardness.

A voice sut through the silence of their shock. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a good look for him."

They all whirled around and saw the white ranger standing there, his stance almost nonchalant.

Tj yelled, "What did you do to him!"

"Exactly what I do to all my enemies... eliminate them."

Andros was pissed, as were all of them. "Ready to get this poser?!"

"Oh Yeah!"

Though the confidence was cut short as the white ranger used his super speed to slice the rangers multiple times. His saber cut into them painfully and as usual, they weren't able to defend themselves against such an onslaught. Eric was quit disappointed by the red ranger. He expected better but perhaps he was mistaken in his earlier assessment of the potential of this one.

"This isn't even a challenge. You should run before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance!"

"Suit yourselves." And with that he unleashed a full torrent of brutality that they just could not withstand. The yellow ranger was the first to fall. A well placed kick cracked her spine and she fell to the ground with a sickening. The others paused for a moment when they heard her sobbing through her helmet but were unable to help her as the white ranger continued to thrash them, his hits increasing in strength, speed, and accuracy.

The blue ranger didn't know what hit him as the white ranger sent a cascade of arrows at him causing him to fly back and hit a concrete wall hard. However, the real injury came when he couldnt break his own fall and his femurs splintered under the force of the impact. He too cried out in pain as he tried to get back up but his fractured bones wouldn't support his weight.

Andros could not believe what he was seeing, his two best friends were on the ground unable to even get back up. He turned to the white ranger and his power grew as he shifted to the second phase of his suit.

The white ranger was caught off guard momentarily and wass hit a few times before he regained himself and returned two fold what was given to him.

Andros could feel himself tiring quickly and just as fast as he phased up, his power almost ran out completely and with one hit square on his chest from the white ranger, he went down onto the ground. He could feel his muscles stiffening and cramping as he tried to get back up. But his efforts were in vein as he saw the white ranger standing over him.

This is it. The white ranger is going to kill him and then his friends. Andros closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow that would end his life. But instead of the sharp pain of the saber going through his chest he feels a weight on his body. His eyes opened and he was confronted with the white ranger kneeling over him, one leg on either side of his pelvis.

"I'm disappointed in you. I expected more of a challenge."

Andros managed to ground out sarcastically, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to live up to your expectations but give me time and I'll make sure you more than get what you want."

The white ranger's helmet cocked to the side as he studied Andros' fallen form. "No, there's something wrong with you."

The white ranger bent down further and brought his helmet closer to Andros' own. Andros tried to stop him but the white ranger merely grabbed hold of his wrists and held them down.

Andros heard the click as their helmets touched and was instantly paralyzed. He could feel energy rushing through his body and he was unable to move. It was like something was being sucked out of him. It's over in a few seconds and the white ranger pulled away.

Andros was still unable to move as the white ranger pulls away slightly, though their helmets are still only inches from one another.

"As I thought. There is something wrong with you. Your gem is not even at half the power it should be." The white ranger pulls his hand from the red ranger's wrist and brings it up in a mockery of a caress of the red ranger's helmet. "You and I, we will be great together one day. We will level worlds and erase species from existence."

Andros wanted to protest but he was still paralyzed and could not even move his mouth, however the white ranger seemed to sense his thoughts. "I've been watching you for a while. Your weakling friends over there don't know what you've been up to when they aren't around. They don't know that you've been killing monsters yourself without their help, obliterating them before they even become much of a threat. You will be a great warrior one day." And with that the white ranger gently tapped the helmet a few times where the red ranger's cheek would be and got up.

Andros watched helplessly as the white ranger approached the blue ranger.

TJ still has his attitude. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing much, just a data transference. Unfortunately for you, because it was not... consensual, his suit has shut down and won't restart for another few minutes. Now, I need your gem, will you allow me to take it?"

"Not a chance."

"I'd hoped you'd say that." And with that the white ranger began to, again, beat the blue ranger. With his legs broken, TJ had little defense against the onslaught and within a few minutes he was on the ground bleeding and unconscious. His suit demorphed as the blue ranger lost mental control over the gem.

Andros could hear Ashley trying to protest but she herself could not move from her place on the ground. The white ranger went down on one knee before the blue ranger and whisked a clear cube into existence. He held it over the fallen ranger and the others could only watch as blue particles began to be sucked from TJ's unmoving form into the cube. After almost two minutes a fully formed blue gem appeared inside the cube and after examining it for a second or two, the white ranger again whisked it away. He got up and made his way towards the yellow ranger. He scanned her body, noting how her legs lay splayed at awkward angles.

"Your back is broken. If you ever want to walk again, you will need the healing power of your gem. I will leave you with it for now. But make no mistake, you are next."

And with that he teleported away.

Andros laid there silently pleading with Ashley to forgive him for his weakness.


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

Eric exited his second class in a good mood. He had one of the gems and things with Andros were going well. The younger man had opened up to him and had admitted his attraction. Eric was quite please with the way things were going. It was even better that Andros' parents were out of the picture and the longer haired man seemed unconcerned about not knowing when he'd next see them.

Perhaps it was time to broach the topic of Andros leaving with him. He'd told Andros he was from Connecticut and until he'd collected the gems, that was the story he was maintaining but it would be a good way to test the waters.

The Kaern warrior got two feet outside the door when his eyes caught sight of the object of his thoughts. Eric was puzzled even as he smiled back at the dazzling look Andros sent him. They'd parted about an hour before Eric's class which was about two hours ago so the sight of Andros waiting for him was confusing.

Andros was very subdued that afternoon but when Eric had asked what was wrong, Andros had only shaken his head and said he was fine. The smaller man had been quite pensive though and had spent much of their time together seemingly lost in thought.

As he approached, Andros held out his hand and Eric instantly clasped it in his own. "What are you doing here?"

Andros smiled. "I was thinking that I've never been to your apartment and maybe we could spend a little time together."

Eric grinned showing his teeth. "Yeah, that would be great. Did you drive here?"

Andros nodded and the two walked out to the parking lot and then parted to go to their cars. Eric waited at the exit for for a few minutes before he spotted Andros pulling up behind him in a new model Lincoln sedan. Eric drove out and Andros followed him the ten minutes it took to arrive at the loft apartments in the meat packing district. Eric was quite fond of the area, hundreds of former factories had been renovated into trendy apartments and shops. It still had that feel of something from the past in the facade of the formerly vacant buildings but it was definitely modern on the inside.

The Kaern had little care for preserving the past on their planet. Especially considering the past was really the Pheldrin past. A few things were saved for museums but most of the former Pheldrin landmarks that were deemed useless by the elders had been demolished in favor of new more efficient highrise buildings. Eric, himself, had never really seen a building that wasn't updated to current standards of design and energy efficiency. He'd been immediately drawn to the area when he'd driven through it looking for something close to the warehouse where he stored the ship.

Eric shook off his thoughts as he pulled his car into the underground parking garage. He asked the security guard to let the car behind him in as the man was a guest. The guards nodded and the two quickly parked before meeting up.

Andros was looking all around at the area beyond the barred openings cut into the side of the building. "I've never been down here before. I thought this whole area hadn't been developed."

Eric smiled as he lead Andros to the elevator. "Nah, the district was developed years ago. I like the architecture around here."

They entered the elevator and Eric pressed the button for the eighth floor. They arrived on the correct floor and walked down the hall a few doors before Eric reaching into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He pressed a button on a key fob and they heard the clicking sound of the door unlocking. He smiled at Andros once again and opened the door.

Eric was quite fond of this apartment and he could tell Andros was impressed as well. Floor to ceiling windows looked out over the district and onto the bay with a perfect view of the suspension bridge and the neighboring city on the mainland. He'd also gone with one of the furniture packages the apartment building offered when he'd moved in so it was tastefully decorated to perfectly suit the unit.

Andros walked directly over to the windows, looking out at the view of the water and buildings. The sky was beginning to change color as the sun hinted at setting soon. Eric walked up behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt the longer haired man lean into his embrace and they stood there for a minute or two before Andros turned around and kissed him.

The kiss was much more intense than Eric was use to from Andros, almost desperate as he tried to map Eric's mouth. The Kaernin warrior's hands came up and he clutched at Andros' back. He didn't expect what happened next.

Andros pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him, his eyes shinning in the light from the window. His smaller hands came to Eric's waist and he lifted the t-shirt up and over Eric's head leaving the taller man naked from the waist up. Andros then reached for his own shirt and took it off as well before tossing it aside.

Eric's eyes had widened a bit as Andros' ran his hand up his chest feeling the skin there before the other said, "Where's your bedroom?"

Eric blinked but he wasn't about to turn anything intimate down so he grabbed Andros' hand and lead them from the living room to a door on the side. He quickly opened the door and pulled the smaller man in. Eric stopped and looked at Andros but the other man simply unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of them leaving only a pair of red boxer briefs.

Eric felt himself gulp as Andros walked to the bed before sitting and scooting back so he was leaning against the pillows. Eric quickly stripped himself of his own jeans and crawled into the bed and over Andros.

Eric was annoyed with the onset of his practically nonexistent conscience. "Are you sure about this? I don't want any regrets."

Andros brought his hands up and cupped Eric's jaw. "I'm sure. I love you and I want to be with you. And if anything should ever happen I don't want any regrets for not taking a chance with you."

Eric searched Andros' eyes. The statement was without a doubt ominous but he brushed that aside in favor of his happiness at his companion's declaration of love.

Eric smiled. "I love you too." And with that he leaned down and the two met in a desperate kiss. Eric lowered his body until he was resting atop Andros. He could feel the other's erection brushing his own through the cloth of their underwear. Eric couldn't help grinding his manhood into the human as he kissed his way down Andros' jaw and neck. Eric latched onto his earlobe and felt the smaller man shiver and heard the sharp breath of pleasure.

Eric grinned minutely as he moved south and continued laying kisses and licks on the almost hairless body below him. He felt Andros' hands run through his hair as he approached his goal. His eyes came up and met the his companion's. He never broke his gaze even as he slowly lowered the band of Andros' underwear and revealed a half hard erection.

Andros voice was soft. "You don't have to do that..."

Eric brought the flat of his tongue up the underside of the shaft before answering, "But I want to."

Andros just stared at him as Eric fully took him into his mouth.

"Ah!" Andros' mouth hung open as he tried to breath while feeling like the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. Eric continued to hold his gaze even as he began to lower the red boxer briefs down Andros' legs. He eventually got them off and by then Andros was a quivering pile of need. Eric was reminded that this was Andros' first time with anyone. This wasn't Kaern where men could have their orifices properly loosened to accommodate sex with other men. He needed to be careful.

Eric stopped his ministrations and reached over into the drawer in the side table and withdrew a bottle of silicone lube. The woman at the shop had said it would stay slick the longest. Andros' eyes were drawn to the bottle but he didn't say anything as Eric went back to licking his shaft. Only this time Eric spread Andros' legs and used slickened fingers to caress his balls and then even further down.

Eric was quick careful as he circled the entrance before pushing in with his middle finger. He moved the digit in and out a few time before adding more lube to his fingers and then pushing two fingers in. He continued this and deliberately kept his mouth slow and his sucking to a minimum. He didn't want Andros to come until Eric was properly inside him.

Eric eventually got three fingers in and wiggled them about, some of which must of rubbed over the human's prostate because he heard quiet moans coming from Andros as he moved his fingers this way and that.

He took his mouth off the sensitive shaft and withdrew his fingers. Andros' eyes snapped open at the loss and looked up at him in askance. Eric only smiled and put lube on his own hard appendage. He then crawled back over Andros until their faces were only inches from one another.

Eric again asked. "Are you sure?"

Andros' hand came up his fingers dug into Eric's back. "Yes."

Eric nodded and reached down and took his slippery shaft in hand and guided it to the loosened entrance. He pushed in slowly and he felt Andros' other hand come up and grip his arm. But he didn't ask Eric to stop so the Kaern warrior continued on slowly until he was fully seated inside the other. It took all he had not act as if he was with another Kaern and slam inside in an almost brutal fashion. If he was with another of his species, by this point, usually the warrior beneath him would be trying to dislodge him with blows to his head and body and Eric would be forced to restrain him or her and take them by force.

It was never considered rape on his planet since the two would be consenting but it was almost a humiliation for any Kaern to bottom without putting up a fight. Andros, however, did not fight. He instead clutched at him and his breathing was soft with slight mewling catches as his body adjusted to the invasion.

Eric saw as Andros' eyes opened once more and saw what he would always consider the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. Andros smiled at him, his gaze happy and adoring. Eric had never received such a look from anyone. He smiled back and his head dropped as the two kissed.

Their lips never parted as Eric thrust shallowly into the man beneath him. They continued this way for a few minutes until Eric began to pick up the pace. Andros tore his lips away from Eric as his head tipped upwards and he looked at the ceiling and all the while he moaned for Eric to keep going. Eric could feel Andros' balls tighten against his stomach and sure enough, Andros came with a low moan and his back arched. At this point Eric sat up bringing the human with him. Andros straddled him but otherwise moved very little as he clutched Eric's shoulders. Eric's arms were wrapped around his middle holding him in place as he continued the thrust quickly into the sensitized entrance.

He reveled in the moans from Andros that came him hot puffs into his ear. It only further aroused him to have Andros wrapped so much around him and his head resting on Eric's shoulder. Eric could feel the long hair running down his back and he kissed the bit of neck he could reach as he sped up even further on the cusp of his own orgasm.

It finally came and he threw his head back and stifled the loud groan he would have normally let out. The walls weren't sound proofed and he didn't need his neighbors knowing all about his sex life.

He and Andros dropped back down onto the bed and Eric pulled out from Andros' body and rolled to the side. The human immediately rolled over with him and rested his head on Eric's chest. This again was an unfamiliar move as Kaern tended to leave immediately after sex.

They laid there in the afterglow silently for a few minutes as Andros traced patterns on Eric's chest and Eric wrapped his companion's long hair around his finger.

"I wish I could stay like this forever..." Andros' voice was wistful as if he didn't think such a thing was possible.

"We can stay like this. Just don't leave." He felt Andros smile against his skin and Eric smiled himself. Perhaps he could talk now...

"Andros, I need to tell you something," He paused as Andros turned his head to look up at him, "I came to Reef Side to take care of some family business but when it's done, I have to go back home."

Andros instantly sat up and turned away from Eric. His silence was deafening so Eric pushed on, "I want you to come back with me. To my home and live with me there. I never expected to fall for a h-anyone but I did and I want you to go with me when I leave."

Andros still wouldn't look at him but his words were laced with intense pain. "I can't. I have to stay here. I have responsibilities." Andros got up and began putting his clothes on. He put his underwear on and then his jeans before turning back to Eric. "I can't believe you did this. Do you know how hard it was to make the choice to even be with a man? To take a chance with someone that no one in my life would approve of? And now I find out you've been lying to me and for what? Sex? And now your leaving and you decide I can go with you? Well thanks for that! It's nice to know I'm a good enough lay to warrant a second turn!"

Eric got up, grabbing his own underwear, his head shaking in denial. "No, Andros! It's not like that! I love you and I want to be with you. We'll be happy together, you just need to come home with me. You say no one would approve of our relationship? Well, let's leave and go somewhere that no one cares who we are or why we're together."

Andros walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room, grabbing his shirt before roughly pulling it over his head. "I told you I can't! Look, I've got to go. I'll see you in class later."

"Andros! Don't leave!" But Andros was already striding out the door.

"Dammit!" Eric is not normally given to using foul language but that hadn't gone as he's hoped. Eric's selfish side was rearing its ugly head as he obsessively tried to figure out what in Andros' life could possibly be more important their relationship. Andros parents were travel-holics and it would be just as easy for them to stop at Eric's fake home in Connecticut as their California home. And while Andros loved learning, he did not seem overly attached to his school in particular. Perhaps his job was what tied him here. But he was only a part-time paramedic.

Eric slammed his forehead against the door in frustration. He'd need to rethink all of this and speed up his movements before things with Andros degraded even further.


	9. Part Nine

**Part Nine**

Eric was worried about Andros avoiding him. The human hadn't stayed behind after class for their usual study session and he hadn't been taking his calls either. But Eric would not relent. He'd made plans for the two on them and he wouldn't be dissuaded from what he saw as rightfully his. He'd seen no indications beyond a few close friends that there was anything of import tying him down to this place so Eric felt no guilt as he made notes on things Andros favored so his staff would have something comparable by the time they reached Traeka.

But before they could leave, he needed to take care of these rangers. As of now there were only two rangers left who could fight him and one of them wasn't ever really worth fighting. The black ranger was still suspended in the fossilized amber and the blue ranger, without the help of his gem, was in the hospital and wouldn't be out for a while because he couldn't walk.

The white ranger had finally gotten the fossilizer recharged but he was holding that for safe keeping until he had his last fight with the red ranger and then he'd capture the other man. But for now, he needed to show more progress in his transmission to the elders so he'd go after the black gem. A side effect of the fossilizer was that it left the victim in a coma for anywhere between five and nine earth days as the body recovered from having its energy sucked up by the material.

This was a boon to the white ranger as it would make the man unable to communicate his secret, hopefully, until he had completed his mission. Eric went over his energy readings from his ship. It was really a shame that his computer could only pick up the energy when the rangers were transformed but since the black ranger was still in his suit, he was easy to locate. Eric supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that the man was kept in his own house, since that was where he'd read the energy signature before.

Eric transformed and teleported into the house where he instantly shielded himself with his invisibility. The white ranger looked around, his visor scanning the vicinity for any life signs. He found none and so he switched over to his energy scanner. There was a concentration of energy coming under a floor mat near the window. The white ranger made his way over to the mat and saw as tendrils of energy wound their way up the leg of the table beside the man and saw them end within the skull of the tyrannosaurus rex statue.

To easy...

He flicked the switch and the hidden door popped open revealing a set of stairs. The white ranger listened for any movement below before descending into the cavern. The chamber was empty of anyone... well anyone besides the shining golden tomb of the black ranger. Eric quickly made his way across the stone room and came to stand before the unmoving black ranger.

He brought his hand up and whisked a clear cube into existence. Eric was almost sad that this was so easy. The Kaern warrior, above all else, appreciated a good fight, especially when it ended in a beat down for his opponent. He smirked behind his helmet as he led the cube towards the black ranger and it began to pull the power of the gem from the frozen form. Eric watched as the amber began to melt away as the gem began to from inside the cube. Soon the black ranger demorphed and Dr. Oliver fell to the ground. The gem solidified and Eric was about to leave when a woman with long red hair descended the stairs.

He face was taut with anger. "Hey, get away from him!"

Eric's head tilted but he complied and stepped away from the once black ranger.

He looked at her as she knelt over Dr. Oliver. "I did your boyfriend here a favor. He'll be fine in a week. When he wakes up, tell him I said thanks for the gem." And with that Eric teleported back to his ship. He demorphed and held the cube before him examining the shining black stone inside. The white ranger waved his hand before a panel and it slid open revealing the blue gem sitting on a cushion. Eric placed the cube beside the other and closed the panel.

The white ranger sent another message to Kaern before teleporting to his apartment. God, he was hungry, he'd skipped breakfast and now that lunch had rolled around, he was eager to partake in the overly flavorful, not to mention fattening, earth food. He was just about to walk out the door when he heard his phone ring. He sighed as he removed the phone from his pocket but quickly perked up when he saw the name on the ID.

Andros...

He immediately pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Hey Eric. I-I wanted to apologize for the other day. I totally blew up at you before we could really talk about it and then just left. I'm sorry about that."

Eric was quick in his reassurance. "Don't worry about it. I know it was a lot to take in at one time and we were both kind of emotional."

"Yeah..."

"Um, listen, I was about to step out for lunch, do you maybe want to meet up somewhere and we can talk about it?"

"Sure, Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, there are a lot of shops and restaurants on my street, why don't you head down this way and we can have lunch here."

"Alright, I can be down there in maybe 20 minutes?"

"Perfect, there is a public parking area across the street from my complex, just park there and give me a call and we'll meet up.

"No problem... And Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Eric felt like the air had been sucked out of him but he managed, "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that Eric hung up the phone. Life seemed to be going his way, for now at least. He had another gem and he was about to make up with Andros. And if things really went well, his apartment was close and they could head back to his place after lunch for some alone time.

Eric felt his lips split into a grin as he walked out of the apartment. He had enough time to scope out the closest restaurants. He wanted something casual but romantic. He grinned all the way down the elevator.

o0oOo0o

Andros pulled into the lot across from Eric's apartment building. He parked the car and then texted Eric about his arrival and got out. He looked around at all the shops and restaurants. Everything was so very old world. He smiled and mad his way out to the sidewalk and looked around for signs of his boyfriend.

"Andros! Hey!"

Andros looked to his left and say Eric coming down the sidewalk towards him. Andros walked quickly and the two met and Andros couldn't help himself but to hug the taller man.

"I'm sorry I said those horrible things before-"

"It's alright. Forget about it."

Andros smiled and the two pulled apart but Eric only grasped Andros hand and the two walked down the sidewalk towards Eric's chosen restaurant.

Eric turned to him. "You like Italian?"

Andros laughed and nodded. "Who doesn't?"

Eric smiled back at him and led the way into a small Italian place, or more specifically, Sicilian. They were greeted and seated in a booth in a far corner. Andros noted that they were set farther apart from the rest of the patron.

Andros looked at Eric, "I wonder why they put us all the way over here."

Eric's mouth cocked to the side in half smile, "I may have come over here after I got your call and asked them to seat us away from everyone else so we'd have some privacy."

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I just want us to be able to speak freely about our issues without having to worry about prying ears."

Andros cocked his head to the side but said nothing.

Eric on the other hand, had plenty to say. "Have you thought about my question? I really want us to be together but I have to leave soon. There's plenty of room in my home and I can take care of everything until you get settled there. We'll work on getting you your education and maybe a job there if you want."

Eric looked at him imploringly but Andros wasn't really sure what to feel. They'd only known each other a few months and while Andros was sure what he felt for the other man was real he also knew he had responsibilities and he couldn't just drop everything and leave with his lover.

Andros looked back at the dark haired man. "I...I want to be with you more than anything in the world..." He cringed at Eric's almost gleeful look. "But I can't abandon my obligations here. I have people who depend on me to be here. I've already failed one of my friends because I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to save him but I need to be here to make sure that doesn't happen again. I can't leave... not now. I'm sorry."

Andros' eyes slid to meet Eric's in an effort to try and figure out the other man's reaction to his decision. He was a bit surprised at the anger he saw reflected in Eric's dark eyes but before either could say anything Andros' phone went off.

Andros pulled the phone from his pants and looked at the ID. Haley.

Andros gave the taller man an apologetic look before taking the call. "Hello?...Haley, what's wrong?... Oh my God! Are you sure?... I'll be right there!"

Andros hung up the phone and turned back to Eric. "I'm sorry I have to go. My friend's in the hospital."

Eric's anger seemed to drain away. "Is your friend alright?"

"I don't know... We'll finish this later. How about we meet up tomorrow. I'll call you tonight."

Eric could only nod as Andros hurried out of the restaurant.


	10. Part Ten

**Part Ten**

It bothered Eric more than he cared to admit to that Andros had turned down his offer to come with him when he left. Not once but twice even. And Andros was being frustratingly tight lipped about the responsibilities that kept him tethered to this place. But the white ranger was honest enough with himself to know that he wouldn't leave the human here when he departed. And as much as Eric wanted Andros to come with him because the man himself wanted to, the Kaern warrior had no problem using a bit of force in order to achieve his goals. And Eric had already made great plans to show Andros the galaxy beyond this backwater planet and to shower his lover with gifts from every planet in the empire and beyond. Andros would appreciate this and eventually he'd forget about this planet. At least... That's what Eric hoped for.

But he was getting ahead of himself. He still had two more gems to gather before he could depart. The red and yellow ones were all that remain. He's been watching them and even now he was observing their battle with another of the creature's minions. They were winning, thanks mostly to the red ranger had apparent new thirst violence. He could also tell the two have to expend more energy on this battle than they use to because their force had been cut in half.

The white ranger had already decided to take the yellow gem today and it appeared that time was now. He watched as they finally struck down the monster. Or, perhaps more precisely, the red ranger took the yellow ranger's saber and went at the weakened monster. He brought his blades together and with a scissoring motion, he removed what passed for a head. Eric watched and he could tell the yellow ranger was shocked by the way she took a small step back from the red ranger as he approached her. But she said nothing as he tossed the saber back at her. There were no juvenile high fives and praises for good work as there had been when he'd first arrived.

Time to make his entrance. "Well done, red ranger."

The pair halted their steps and turned back towards him. The red ranger was quick with a reply. "You're not getting the yellow gem!"

It was gratifying to see that the red one still had spirit. "We'll see, YAAAA!"

The white ranger lept toward them and began fighting them two on one. As they fought, Eric noted that they had indeed improved their technique and were not quite as soft in their fighting style. He could also sense that they were much more cautious of their own movements and of his as well, showing they weren't as sure of themselves and their once superior power.

But he was surprised by the pair as the yellow ranger succeeded in mimicking the red ranger's transition into phase two of the suit. It was quite obvious that they were fighting him with all they had and perhaps if he had not been as well trained in his abilities, they may have even beaten him. As it was they were both barely winning in phase two suiting against his still phase one state. And perhaps if he wasn't getting impatient for this mission to end, he would have played with them a bit longer. But this needed to end. He jumped away from the primary colored pair and almost smiled as he powered up to phase 2.

They stopped for a second and the yellow ranger couldn't hide her shock and annoyance, "What? He can do that too?"

"That and a lot more" And with that, he flipped towards them and decimated their defenses. The white ranger landed a particularly damaging hit on the red ranger and he was hurled backwards several feet from the impact. Eric could see the red ranger hit the pile of cinder blocks about 20 feet from them. He could tell the landing was a hard one when the ranger didn't immediately get back up. Seconds later the ranger demorphed as he lost consciousness.

Ah, well that would make it easier to capture and transport him.

The yellow ranger tried to go and help her team mate but Eric wasn't about to let anything get in the way of claiming his prize. He created the energy arrows and sent them flying towards the yellow ranger. She was thrown back and away from him and he heard her groan but she, as well, didn't get back up. The white ranger turned back toward his prized prey. He walked slowly towards the fallen ranger anxious to see what he'd find. The majority of the red ranger's form was still obscured by the cinder blocks so all Eric could see initially was a pair of jeans and dark boots. He was almost within sight of the ranger when he heard a low groan.

Not completely unconscious... good.

The Kaern warrior came around the pile and stopped dead in his track, his breathing hitched. The face was still obscured but the waterfall of two-toned hair over a familiar khaki jacket was difficult to miss.

No...

Eric's speed kicked in and he was at Andros' side in a fraction of a second on his knees beside his human. His hand, comparatively, was slow as he reached for the long-haired man's shoulder. Eric grasped the fabric of the jacket and turned the man over.

Eric's breath left his body at the sight of Andros' bruised and dirty face. A face that should have never been marred, least of all by himself. Andros' eyes open slightly to take in the white helmet and the look of despair and sad registration was too much for Eric.

Eric felt his control slipping and his suit dissolved around him revealing his true face. He saw Andros' eyes widen slightly and become wet with tears.

Andros' voice was like acid on Eric. "No, no no..."

The smaller man kept repeating this one word and it broke Eric's heart.

Eric ran his fingers trough the tangled hair pulling it out of his lover's face. "I'm sorry. Everything will be okay. I'm sorry."

Eric grabbed a hold of the communicator on Andros' wrist and called to whoever was listening to come get the rangers. He heard a female voice ascent before he picked up the red ranger and carried the battered human over to lean against a wall. His human was still too injured to move and could only watch in silent horror as Eric morphed, donning the almost satanic suit once more. The white ranger looked at him for a few seconds before his gloved hand came up and tried to touch the long haired man's face. It saddened him when Andros quickly moved his head away from the Eric's touch and the Kaern warrior had to ignore the deep seeded sadness the movement caused.

Andros was angry right now but everything would soon be over and the human would forgive him. Eric turned away from his lover and instead made his way back over to the still fallen yellow ranger. He had a mission to complete. She was still conscious but his visor showed internal bleeding. Not enough to be severely life threatening if treated soon but enough to inhibit her from fighting back. He looked back at Andros who was still watching him in with eyes filled with despair and shock.

Eric decided that despite the fact that it would take more time to extract the gem, that he would not savage the yellow ranger, especially in front of Andros. He, instead, squatted down beside her and whisked the familiar cube into existence and held it over her fallen form. The extraction process would take much longer, perhaps more than 10 minutes as opposed to the one or two minutes it would take if the ranger was unconscious.

The gem was just finishing solidifying as a black SUV pulled up and a familiar red-head jumped from the vehicle. She ran towards the ranger he'd now identified as Andros' friend Ashley, uncaring of the homicidal white ranger there. Eric backed away as the human come closer to look over her fallen brethren; the cube still floating above his hand.

The human checked on the girl before looking up at him, "Why are you doing this?"

This woman always seemed to question him. "My mission was to retrieve these gems."

She looked back towards Andros, who had since passed out and was slumped against the wall, "You have three of them. How long before you come for him too?"

His business was almost completed anyway so he saw no harm in answering her. "I will not be separating the red ranger from his gem."

She looked confused so Eric further clarified. "I will not be taking his gem because he will be coming with me when I leave."

She looked horrified and looked back towards Andros.

Eric had had enough and so he took the opportunity to teleport away.

o0oOo0o

Glass shattered as it fell to the floor of his apartment and Eric heaved in a breath as his anger took over. He was furious with himself for not connecting the dots and realizing that Andros was indeed the red ranger. It was almost disgustingly obvious if he'd cared to look past the surface of submissive beauty that Andros wore around himself like armor.

The injuries and the attacks while he was still in his weak human form should have been glaring indications of the identity of the red ranger but Eric had let his lust for the human cloud his judgment. He'd been blinded by the sweet nature of his human and had seen only what he wanted to see.

Eric took a calming breath as he rolled this new piece of knowledge around hes head.. Perhaps this was better. His human possessed not only the sweet disposition that appealed to Eric but was also a fierce warrior worthy of the red gem and worthy of fighting beside Eric in the coming years.

He'd need to contact the elders. He knew they would not have cared about him installing his lover at his own home, but bringing his lover back to the empire and allowing a weak human to retain a power gem smacked of favoritism and compromised judgment. He would need to inform them that he'd not known that the red ranger was his human lover until just now. The idea sounded unbelievable even to himself and he was sure he would need to submit to testing when he returned.

The Kaern were a race that did not have nobility per say. You were judged on your battle prowess and your own contribution of the society as a whole. A lazy rich son would not get nearly the respect as would a middle class warrior who'd experienced battle. Andros would be judged as soft and weak because of his appearance and because he'd not been in any recognizable fights or tournaments. Eric would need to make sure to address that as soon as they had arrived on the Kaern home world.

It was to convenient for his human lover to also be the red ranger and they would want to be sure he was not lying. He had already sent missives saying he was impressed with the red ranger and intended to return with him but he'd need to send one immediately in order to not look like he was trying to hid the situation.

He teleported to his ship and turned on the communications array. He quickly recorded his message that, he'd just found out that the red ranger was a human he was having relations with however he'd only just discovered this. He did not mention that he had intended to bring Andros with him before the discovery, he wanted to hold that as long as possible. He recorded that he and Andros would both submit to testing and closed the connection. It would be a bit less than two weeks until he would hear back from them and by then Eric hoped to be off the planet. If their opinion was too opposed to his own plans he'd turn the ship around if it meant protecting Andros but the longer he gave Andros to plan or go into hiding the harder this would be.


	11. Part Eleven

**Part Eleven**

Eric walked through winding halls of the college deep in thought and consumed with more than a little agitation. This would be the third time he'd try to seek out Andros in one of their shared classes. The Kaern warrior had tried calling Andros a few times however Andros always just told him to stop calling and hung up. He needed to speak with the human and convince him to leave with Eric willingly. The elders would be looking for any excuse to strip the Andros of his gem and coercion on Eric's part would definitely warrant it.

And during their six month flight, Eric would further train Andros so he could enter one of the tournaments when they arrived and quickly establish himself as a respectable warrior rather than just as Eric's bed toy. His first order of business would be to get Andros to master the heightened speed. Not all crystals were capable of allowing their users to use this skill but it was not an uncommon talent either and it seemed to be the biggest weakness of the red ranger.

Eric reached the classroom and was surprised to see Dr. Oliver waiting outside the room. He'd thought the former black ranger would need a few more days at least to recover but the man must be more resilient than he'd thought. The dark haired human gestured to his office across the hall and Eric followed him in. This conversation was not for the ears of just any human.

Dr. Oliver closed the door behind them but did not sit. The two stood facing each other as if sizing up the competition before Dr. Oliver spoke first. "Haley told me what you said. That you want to take Andros."

"Yes, I intend to take the red ranger back to my planet and train him to be one of my team. I know you've seen his potential, he will be a great warrior one day. It seems you were once a great warrior as well. Still are, if I am being honest and I'd have taken you as well if I thought you were capable of following another. You are too set in your ways to be useful to me."

"Is that all you want Andros for? To be one of your team members? Leave him here. He is not as powerful or experienced as I am. I'll do what ever you want if you leave him alone. You don't need to try and force him to go with you. I'll go with you."

Eric could see what Dr. Oliver was trying to do. Protect his student from the big bad white ranger but his eyes flattened at the idea of leaving without the red ranger. "I'll not be leaving Andros here."

Dr. Oliver's own eyes narrowed. "I thought so. Andros wouldn't tell us what that whole exchange between the two of you was. But you're his boyfriend, aren't you. He wouldn't tell us who you were but we knew he was seeing someone."

Eric said nothing which was answer enough for Dr. Oliver.

"You love him, don't you."

Eric saw no reason to mince words with the man because in the end he was just one small powerless human on a planet on the other side of the galaxy from his home empire.

"I don't know if I'm even capable if love. What I feel for Andros, I can not put into words but I do not want to lose it. I can only act in the ways I think will best preserve this feeling for myself and for Andros. He will return with me to the empire."

The note of finality was there and Dr. Oliver looked dismayed but not resigned. Eric was sure the man would try something if it meant keeping Andros on this back water planet. Eric turned from the former black ranger and was about to exit when Dr. Oliver's voiced stopped him.

"He won't be here. So don't bother."

Eric gritted his teeth. "Where is he?"

"He has some things to think about so he is taking some time for himself."

Eric lips twisted into a sneer. Fine, if Andros wanted to hide from him like a little coward, he'd track him down and drag him out into the open like a flushed out fox. He said nothing to Dr. Oliver and left. He walked through the building back towards the exit and to his car. He had been laying low for close to a week, waiting for Andros to seek him out but it seemed that would not be happening any time soon.

It was time for less subtlety.

He went a secluded area in the loading docks behind the school and transformed. He teleported to the center of the city and began a path of destruction.

He fired his weapons on the buildings and the vehicles moving about the street though he tried to be casual about not hitting any of the humans. As aggravated as he was, he did not think mass murder would endear him to Andros.

He called for the red ranger to come and fight him. He'd taken the power of the others and now it was time for the red ranger to face his destiny. He did not have to wait long for a reaction, though it was not his intended target that showed up but rather the reptile. Ah well, two birds as the humans say.

"White Ranger! We meet again. I've been watching you and admiring your work. You've stripped all but one of the rangers of his power. I would like to again offer you a chance to join me. If you do not, it will be your undoing."

"Really?"

Eric was not given a chance to go further as the red ranger made his appearance. "Yaaa! You wanted me you got me."

Both Eric and Mesigog turned to him but Mesigog spoke first. "What's wrong red ranger? You look quite small standing there by yourself. There's no way you can win against him." Mesisgog could not resist the chance to twist the knife a little more as he gloated over the other ranger's seeming defeat.

The white ranger looked between the two. They were so intent on one another that both missed his attack on Mesigog. He used his speed to charge the creature, his blade slicing into the scaly skin and spilling green blood onto the ground. The wound was purposefully shallow and he was fast enough to attach a small tracer without being detected. The armored minion tried to attack him but was quickly defeated as he fell to the ground, his hand severed just below the elbow from the white blade.

The Kaern warrior then went after the red ranger and used his speed to hack at the ranger until he dropped his saber. Erik watched as the saber dissolved and sped over to the rapidly crumpling ranger and caught him as the suit disappeared. That had been much too easy. Something was wrong with his human. Andros was on the verge of unconsciousness and could only blink up at him as the white ranger held his limp body close.

"Eric..."

The white ranger whisked away his saber and picked up the fallen ranger in a bridal style lift. Eric hated to see Andros so battered but it needed to be done.

"What are you waiting for? Take his gem!"

The white ranger's head slowly turned to assess the reptile. The creature was clutching at his wound but made no moves to retaliate.

"It's not his gem I'm after."

Without waiting for a response, Eric teleported back to his apartment. It would only be an hour or two before Andros would awaken and he needed to prepare his offer.

Andros felt the glare of light behind his eyelids first. He felt the familiar cushion of a mattress and the warmth of a fluffy blanket second. He must have made it back home somehow. But the weight over his hip was not something common place in his home. Nor was the hand sliding up is abdomen under his shirt.

Andros' eyes snapped open. He first saw the window, the fading light of the setting sun was bright in his eyes. His own bedroom wasn't west facing so the room didn't belong to him and neither did the still-moving hand that was tracing random designs around his belly button.

Andros tried to sit up quickly and pull away but was quickly pulled back down to the bed. He turned his head and was unsurprised to find Eric looking back at him. Andros could still feel the bracelet around his wrist so his gem was still there.

The blonde human felt Eric's hand leave his stomach and come up to cup his face and chin, his thumb rubbing over Andros' lips.

"I wish we could stay like this."

"We can't. You're my enemy."

"No Andros, I'm not. I'm your boyfriend and I just happen to also be the white ranger."

Andros reached up and pulled the hand from his face and sat up. This time Eric didn't stop him as he slid out of the bed. The red ranger watched as Eric slid from the bed himself and came around until they faced each other.

Andros tried to go around him but Eric quickly grasped his wrist. Andros tried to pull away but was able to dislodge the larger man. "You're a liar and a thief! Did you sleep with me because I'm the red ranger? Were my feelings just a game to you?"

Eric's face morphed into an expression Andros had never seen and the smaller man was pushed into the wall. Eric fited their bodies together, one of his legs coming up between Andros' knees.

He brought his face down close to Andros. "I may have lied about a few things but not about how I felt about you. I was serious when I asked you to go back to my home with me. I had no idea you were the red ranger until that day when you demorphed in front of me."

Andros fairly snarls. "Yeah, back to your home in Connecticut, right? Is your name even Eric? The guy I fell for was a nice normal guy who was kind and liked me for me. But everything was a lie and I don't know who you are."

Andros' eyes were wet by the end and Eric felt a pain in his chest at the sight. "My name is Aerk Valdek Marzin. I am a Tourl Class Kaern warrior and I possess the first among crystals, the White Gem. I was sent here by the Elders to retrieve the other gems."

"You're more powerful than any of us, but you've been here for months, why did you not just take them and leave."

"Do you really need to ask me that? Can you really not guess what would cause me to take my time in collecting the gems?"

Eric sees understanding flit across Andros' face before he sets his lips in a determined line. "I won't go back with you. Mesigog will destroy everything without someone to protect the planet."

"I will destroy Mesigog before I leave. But you have two choices, I want you to come with me as the red ranger but I can also strip you of your gem and take you anyway."

Andros looks away for a second as his face shows how shattered he is on the inside. It's enough to make Eric almost recant his statement. But he's so close to getting what he wants, the red ranger for his team and Andros in his life.

"I...Why does it have to be this way?"

"This is the only way it can be." With that he leaned down and Andros instinctively met his kiss and the two desperately attempted to erase the lies between them. They only separate when they've both run out of oxygen.

Eric was panting slightly when he said, "I'm sorry. I'm too selfish to leave you here even if it's what you want. I've never felt this way for anyone and I won't lose you. If you won't come as the red ranger, then you'll come as a powerless human."

"I'll never forgive you if you take my gem."

"Then don't force me to do it." Eric had never felt this way with another being. This all consuming need to be with another person. Kaern are bred to be like dogs after a bone, to complete their objectives and to never allow failure and leaving Andros behind is failure in Eric's eyes.

Eric teleports the two of them to Andros' home. They land in the familiar bedroom and Andros steps away from Eric, his hand almost lingering on the white ranger's strong chest.

Eric immediately clutched the hand and held it to his chest for a few seconds before he said, "We will be leaving here in a few days. Pack your things and be ready."

Andros only looked drained as Eric teleported back to his ship.


	12. Part Twelve

**Part Twelve**

Mesigog sat on his throne, deep in thought. The white ranger had defeated all four of the rangers but still showed no sign of wanting to join Mesigog's cause. The reptilian creature had a feeling that he was next on the ranger's list and knew he had to be careful of his next move.

What he couldn't seem to figure out was where the ranger had come from. It was as if he appeared out of nowhere. And what did he want with those gems, those that had any rudimentary knowledge in the gems knew they bonded to one person and one person only and could not be used by another. He also seemed uninterested in actually destroying said rangers and only in taking their gems.

Mesigog himself still was unable to precisely decipher the origins of the gems and it infuriated him that the white ranger seemed to possess some sort of hidden knowledge on the subject. His thoughts were interrupted when the White Ranger strode into the lair as if he owned the place.

"What! How did you get here?!"

The white ranger shrugged in the face of Mesigog's wrath, further infuriating the reptilian lord. "You didn't really think you could hide from me did you?"

Despite the fact that any of the rangers were less than scum beneath his feet, Mesigog was careful to keep his distance. "So, you've taken the gem and destroyed the red ranger, have you?"

The white ranger's head tilted as if contemplating his words, "No. I have failed in that so far."

Mesigog is almost gleefull as he moved closer to the white ranger. It was obvious that the white ranger was unable to defeat the red ranger and was there to request his help. "Well, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you strip the ranger of his gem and defeat him."

Mesigog could see Elsa and Zeltrax moving to circle the ranger from behind, jealousy and paranoia pervading their beings. In his distraction, he almost missed the quiet, "I hope not..." His head snapped back but he was unable to react quickly enough as the blade of the white saber went through his chest. Mesigog gaped as he saw his own blood spray from the chest wound, as he tried to breathe, and land on the ranger. The green color a sharp contrast to the white body suit. Mesigog fell to the floor and his last sight is his own blood dripping down the side of that demonic white helmet.

Eric watched the creature fall to the ground and enjoyed seeing the light fade from its eyes. After it died, even he would admit to being surprised when it transformed from the familiar reptilian form to that of an ordinary human. His brow furrowed at the sight but he would not regret the creature's destruction. He had made its death quick, driving his saber directly through it's lungs into the heart. He was grateful to the creature for forcing the rangers to use their power and thus be detected. Andros would have never been brought to him otherwise, but it needed to die in order to give Andros his closure with this planet.

Eric, of course, didn't forget the minions. He looked over and saw them trying to teleport away. His speed brought him in front of them in seconds and he quickly pulled them from the green light before they could make their escape.

Elsa was shrieking. "You killed my master!"

The white ranger sliced at her. "And you're next." His last thrust hits its mark as it goes through her neck nearly decapitating her. He felt the crunch as it severed her spine and was pleased as her death was nearly instant. Eric turned to the armored being who was backing away from him, it's arms up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Please, I wasn't really loyal to Mesigog! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me!"

"I have no taste for cowardice or disloyalty in the face of death. And unfortunately for you, I can not leave anyone alive who may threaten this planet." And with that he sliced his blade down into the juncture where the neck met the shoulder between the armored plates. He ruthlessly shook the blade, digging it further into Zeltrax.

The minion let out a loud groan and he too fell to the floor.

Eric looked around at the room at the dead bodies. Decapitation is still his favorite method of dealing out death and just in case he uses this method on all the bodies. Creatures tend to stay dead more often when they are missing their head.

Eric used his saber to form dozens of laser arrows and fired them again and again around the room. He smirked behind his helmet as small explosions and fire began to ravage the room. The fire spread quickly and engulfed Mesigog's still form first before spreading to Elsa at which time Eric teleported away.

o0oOo0o

Andros knocked on Dr. O's door and waited. The former black ranger quickly opened the door and let him in.

Andros hesitated breifly. "Dr. O, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dr. Oliver smiled a sad smile. "Sure, Andros. We can sit over here." Dr. Oliver led them over to his living room and the two sat on the couch angled towards one another.

Andros took a breath, calming his own nerves at what he was about to say. "I have to tell you something... I... I'm not sure where to start."

Dr. O's words were kind. "The beginning is usually the best place."

The blonde human swallowed before saying, "Well, um... You know Eric Meyers from class?"

"Yes."

"Well, he and I have been seeing each other for a while... like romantically."

"Ok..."

"And he's the White Ranger."

"I know."

"YOU KNOW?!"

The older man inclined his head in affirmation. "Yes, I've known for a while that he was the white ranger and I also know he was interested in you but I didn't know you returned his feelings. I didn't even know you were gay. I thought you liked Ashley."

Andros quickly shook his head in denial. "I'm not gay really. I like girls too but I just feel drawn to Eric and it seems like he feels the same thing."

Dr. Oliver's next words were quiet. "Haley said that he wants to take you from here."

"That's really why I'm here. He told me that either I go with him and remain a ranger or he'll strip me of my gem and take me anyway."

Dr. O looked pensive. Andros knew that the former black ranger wasn't one for untrue and useless platitudes. There was no protecting Andros from Eric. Every attempt by the rangers had been met with defeat and their team had dwindled to just one.

"He's going to destroy Mesigog. He knows I won't leave here willingly with Mesigog still bent on the destruction of humanity. He told me to pack my things and be ready for him. I know we can't stop him so I wanted to stop by here and just say goodbye. I'm going to go see Ashley and TJ after this as well."

Dr. O hunched down and drew his face into his hands as if he just could not comprehend or accept what was happening. The idea that there was no hope for a win was probably a foreign concept to him.

Andros grasped his hand and held it as he said, "It's ok. Our mission will be a success. Mesigog will be destroyed and the earth will be saved-"

Andros' words halted when Dr. O did something unexpected. His hand came up and cupped the side of the younger man's face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the older man slid his other hand around the slender man's and pulled him close. Andros heard the darker haried man sigh before placing a kiss on the red ranger's head and releasing him.

"I don't know what to say or do to make this better except that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this and that there isn't anything we can do to fix this or make it better."

Andros smiled a sad smile. "I'm not sorry. I love being a ranger and you were the best mentor. I'm not sorry I met Eric, though I wish the circumstances had been better. I'm hoping to convince him to let me come back at least for a visit."

Andros pulled away from Dr. O. "I need to leave. I still need to see a few more people and I don't know when Eric will come for me." And with that Andros left the house. Tommy watched him leave from the window and continued to stand there long after Andros had left his sight.

o0oOo0o

Eric took a deep breath as he reached for the door bell. Of course he could have just teleported inside, but he thought Andros would more appreciate him following this human convention just one last time. As he waited for the door to open, Eric thought back to how this had all happened and how he would be finally getting what he wanted. There was still much work to be done to prepare Andros for what was to come on Kaern. Andros was a strong and capable warrior but at best he may make it to the final rounds of one of the trainee tournaments.

Andros would need to establish himself as an above average warrior quickly in order to keep him gem. Generally gems were given to warriors who had already proven themselves in battle and through tournaments. For Andros to have not completed either and still be allowed to retain his gem would be looked at as favoritism and if Andros could not prove himself, Eric's own reputation would suffer.

Eric heard footsteps and as expected, Andros opened to door. He didn't smile but looked resigned and accepting of what was to come. Andros stepped aside and allowed Eric to walk in.

Eric saw the small stack of letters sealed on the table in front of the sofa and the two bags sitting in the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good." Eric picked up one of the bags and Andros picked up the other before Eric wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Will I ever be able to come back?" Andros' voice is saddened.

Eric closed his eyes. He wasn't sure, himself, if that would be possible but Andros' would need some sort of hope for now. "Of course."

The two blinked from existence, never to be seen on this world again.

o0o The End o0o

So this is finished. Thank God. I'm hoping that anyone who is reading this will be ok with the ending. I do have an outline for a sequel written out, however, there really isn't enough interest in this to justify all the time it would take me to write it out. Maybe one day, I'll come back to this, but as of now, I am more focused on completing my other fanfic, Green Eyes of the Gods, and then my original works.


End file.
